


Things I'll Never Say

by DeviousPaleKitten



Series: Someday You And Me We Could Have It All [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alive Mom, Alive Pogo, Avoiding the Apocalypse, BBY Davy is adorable and I love him so much, Come on let's be real, Doctor Who Quotes Because Why Not And Klaus And Ben Are Actual Geeks, F/M, Five Is Basically Klaus And Diego's Adopted Kid, Five's Name Is Aidan, Klaus and Diego make pretty bbys, Literally an Alternate Universe, M/M, Mom Is A Grandma, Mpreg, OC children - Freeform, Past Diego/Klaus, Past Drug Use obviously, Past Klaus/Dave - Freeform, Reggie Is Deadie So Who Is The Bad Guy, The 36 Other Children Born Oct 1 1989, Their Kids Have Powers, Time Travel tapeworms are not a real thing, UA Gen 2.0, mentions of past Miscarriage, or are they..., time travel is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousPaleKitten/pseuds/DeviousPaleKitten
Summary: After just barely escaping the apocalypse, the last thing you wanted was for your family to start looking at you like you’re missing a head or a limb. So, of course, the first thing Klaus started to do was pat himself down to make sure all of him made it out of that shit show.Two arms, check.Two legs, check.He cupped his crotch and sighed in relief, check.It was then that Klaus looked down and realized he couldn’t actually see his feet, he was eye to eye with what looked like his engorged stomach.“Don’t --” Five tried to stop him, but was cut off when Klaus started freaking out.“What the fuck? What the actual fuck!” Klaus shrieked, "Oh my god, it's a parasite! It’s a time traveling tapeworm! Get it out, get it out, get it out!”“You look like you swallowed a planet,” Ben observed intellectually.“Oh no. No, no, no. You so do not get to use Doctor Who quotes against me, buddy!” Klaus squawked, backing away from one brother and ending up bumping into another, Diego’s hand reaching out to steady him before Klaus toppled over again.Allison was the first one to finally say the actual words, “He looks...pregnant.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into this pairing on accident, and now I am happily drowning in it. Though I had no actual plans on writing anything myself, this just pinned me down one sleepless night.
> 
> Let me tell you, Robert and David make this shit look easy. I can't tell you how intimidating it was to write Klaus and have him sound like him the way Robert portrayed him. I'm still a little anxious about it. But, god damn it, do I love the way that man brought this trash can fire of a character to life. 
> 
> And now, this is me literally sticking Klaus in a universe where he can be fucking happy for a change!

The portal spat them out one by one, like cannon balls, single file and just as loud. All of them basically getting depressed into a metal compactor and microwaved from the inside out. But, unlike most events in their lives, they didn’t fall back to earth in numerical order.  

Five, having already gone through this shit a couple of times or so, actually almost stuck his landing since he knew what to expect. He just hobbled a few times to catch his balance. He even had a quiet moment to straighten his tie and smooth his hair back. But upon any further inspection, he also had a chance to sneer at the realization that, yes, he was potentially still stuck in his prepubescent thirteen-year-old body. 

He didn’t get much farther assessing the situation before a mess of limbs came flying at him next, a scream accompanying it as Five got tackled to the ground by his sister. There were duel groans of pain, and besides from getting a face full of damp dirt, when he turned his head he also saw a mass of blonde curls. 

“Oh my god, Five! I’m so sorry!” Allison exclaimed, rolling off her younger (older?) brother and helping him up. Nothing seemed to be broken, for either of them. Except for Five’s crisp look he managed to have kept through his jump, which was now covered in mud streaks. 

Five didn’t get a chance to retort, or even give a thanks for the hand up when the portal decided to spew out its next guest. This time Allison was quick enough to move her and Five out that way. It was Luther this time, smart enough to tuck and roll, and not just fall on his face. But he also had something he was holding to his chest protectively. He stopped at a crunch on one knee, shaking his head like he was trying to clear it, and when he found his footing Vanya was visible in his arms. Still unconscious and undisturbed, no idea of the royal pile of shit she just caused. It didn’t take long for Luther to catch Five and Allison in his sight, and a fraction of the tension in his shoulders dropped. At least he didn’t come out of the end of that wormhole alone. 

“Luther!” Allison ran to him,careful of their sister when she hugged him. He gave an awkward one armed one back, shifting Vanya to get a better grip on her. That was four down. 

“As joyous as it is to see we all didn’t just get annihilated,” Five cleared his throat, his hands going in the pockets of his short pants. “I’d suggest you move the tearful reunion a couple of steps to the left.” He advised, nodding to the portal that was lighting up again. Allison and Luthor were quick to heed his warning. 

They were just missing two more of their little group, the four of them made it through just fine. It meant Klaus and Diego had to be behind them, right?  It was a figure in a leather jacket and a gray hood fell through, landing hard on his knees with a groan. Well, that was a surprise. 

“...Ben?” This time it was Luther. And he wanted to walk up to their lost brother and touch him. Ben looked just as corporal as he had in the Icarus Theater. The wormhole they just past through made him, what, alive again? Luther hadn’t thought Ben could come with them and gain an actual body.

It looked like Ben was having the same thoughts when he patted himself down before he realized he could do that dead too. But his brothers and sister were still gaping at him. Or at least in his direction. 

“Y-you guys can still see me?” He asked, just needing to make sure. He got three nods of confirmation in return. And Ben broke out in a smile as bright as the portal they all fell through. 

Ben was smart enough to move away from the point of entry of this location of time and space they’ve all come through. Allison was the one that reached out to Ben, daring to touch his cheek and her hand didn’t just pass through him. She made contact with real flesh and blood, and it wasn’t just Allison’s eyes that were wet and shiny at that discovery. 

Ben looked away from her and counted them all, a frown marring his real-boy features. They were still missing two. “Was I the last to come through?”

“At the moment, yes. But, we weren’t actually expecting you. I fully believed you’d still be Klaus’ tag-a-long.” Five answered. “Happy surprises, I suppose.” He shrugged, eyes going back to the portal. No one tried to argue with him, not even Ben. 

They waited for what felt like forever on their brothers. They couldn’t be the only ones coming through or the portal would have dissipated. So that had to mean  _ something _ , it had to mean Klaus and Diego were still coming. They couldn’t have just gotten Ben back just to lose two others. That’s not how this was supposed to work. By the time the portal finally managed to glow again Five’s jaw was clenching so hard he could feel a migraine coming, his nails were cutting crescents into his palms from where he was fisting his hands in his pockets. 

They were predicting a brother one at a time, just like everyone else had fallen through it (besides Luther and Vanya, but she had been in his arms when they left). It looked like the portal was officially done with them when it looked like Klaus and Diego fell through together, Diego turning at the last moment to make sure he took the brunt of the fall. He still had the wind knocked out of him, and he had thought Klaus’ light frame to barely make a difference, except that his brother landing on him took a lot more out of him than he’d expect from that skeletal junkie body. Either way, it still took a minute to get the world to stop spinning. 

The portal died off not soon after, and the world looked like it was never even there to begin with. Where ever they were, they were officially stuck there for a bit. Let’s hope it was less of a hell than having to face the apocalypse. Ben ran forward as soon as everything had gone still, prompting Allison and even Five to move when it looked like the other two weren’t. 

“Whoa, hey. Take it easy.” Ben mumbled, getting a hold of Klaus and trying to help him up and off Diego. Allison was on her knees, grabbing Diego’s shoulder and pulling him up slowly to at least a sitting position. 

“Ben?” Was the first real thing besides groans of pain from Diego, blinking up at his non-dead brother.

Said brother just smiled at him, getting that feeling that he was gonna get that a lot now. Except Ben’s hands were literally full of an unresponsive Klaus. Klaus who was shivering like he had just been pulled out of an ice bath and totally not helping Ben out with his floppy limbs. Klaus’ eyes were open but he wasn’t focused on anything, which could mean shock or he was having some sort of mental break down. It was so hard to tell when it came to Klaus. 

It wasn’t till Five stepped closer to Ben to give him a hand, that the green Army vest Klaus had been wearing at the theater (and ever since he had come back from his little adventure in the ’60s) flapped open and Five jumped away like he had been burned. It got the attention of the others who were crouched around him, but Five paid them no mind. He was stuck staring at his catatonic brother and what looked like something like a beach ball under his skin near his stomach.

“Five, a little hand?” Ben grunted, trying to get Klaus to stumble to his feet. The big lush was so not helping, and this... _ thing _ looked like the reason why gangly Klaus was suddenly so heavy.

Luckily, it wasn’t Five that had to bring attention to this. 

“What the fuck is  _ that _ ?” It was Luther, who was still standing back and nodding towards Klaus’ midsection, drawing attention to it for everyone else. 

Was it ill form to say there was a pregnant pause? Because that was exactly what that looked --

“Hey. Hey, Klaus. Snap out of it.” Diego started tapping his brother’s cheeks while still lounging in Ben’s arms, trying to get Klaus to get with it and join them in this brave new world. Diego was holding his free arm close to his chest, it must have been injured when he was trying to protect Klaus from the fall.

It seemed to do the trick, slowly Klaus lost the glassy-eyed look and he focused on Diego, blinking a few times. He had to catch Diego’s hand before he got smacked again. “Uh,  _ Rude _ . Diego, dearest, you didn’t even ask for my safe word. Bad form.” His voice was a little breathy, throat a little scratchy, and he was still shivering. But it looked like he left one world and came to this one with his personality intact. Oh darn.

Though when Klaus didn’t get his usual eyerolls and groans at his bad puns, he got anxious. It was one thing to thrive on being the center of attention, it was another for them all to just gawk at him with something akin to horror. And after just barely escaping the apocalypse, the last thing you wanted was for your family to start looking at you like you’re missing a head or a limb. So, of course, the first thing Klaus started to do was pat himself down to make sure all of him made it out of that shit show.

Two arms, check.

Two legs, check.

He cupped his crotch and sighed in relief, check.

It was then that Klaus looked down and realized he couldn’t actually see his feet, he was eye to eye with what looked like his engorged stomach. 

“Don’t --” Five tried to stop him, but was cut off when Klaus started freaking out. Five pinched the bridge of his nose, so much for this being easy.

“What the fuck?  _ What the actual fuck _ !” Klaus shrieked, trying not to have panic attack hands roaming over his middle and trying to examine whatever that thing was. He even lifted up the straining and tight fabric of his straining take top he had under his vest. The swollen mass was indeed under his skin and protruding outwards. All eyes were glued to Klaus even more, it was like watching something so morbidly fascinating. Like driving past a train wreck, you don’t want to see it but you also couldn’t look away.  

“Oh my god, it's a parasite! It’s a time traveling tapeworm!” Klaus started to babble, making aborted moves like he was trying to rip the thing off of him, but also looked like he was scared to touch it. “Get it out, get it out, get it out!”

Allison’s hands were over her mouth, and Five and Diego actually took a step closer, mindful of Klaus’ flailing limbs while he freaked out. Luthor just looked uber confused, brows furrowed in a curious caveman-like way, but that was Luthor on any given day. Vanya had  _ no idea  _ what she was missing, and how lucky she was that she was, indeed, missing it.

Ben was the one who actually reached out and touched the stretched skin over the whatever it is that Klaus was smuggling there. Klaus hissed and batted Ben’s hands away, now curling his arms around his middle protectively. 

“You look like you swallowed a planet,” Ben observed intellectually. 

“Oh no. No, no, no. You so do  _ not  _ get to use  _ Doctor Who _ quotes against me, buddy!” Klaus squawked, backing away from one brother and ending up bumping into another, Diego’s hand reaching out to steady him before Klaus toppled over again. Klaus’ center of gravity was now off because of this thing that was probably leeching the life right out of him!

Allison was the first one to finally say the actual words, “He looks...pregnant.” Her head tilted like it was some kind of optical illusion that she wasn’t sure she was really seeing.

“Agreed.” Five nodded, still trying to examine Klaus from a couple of feet away. Klaus’ knees must have gone weak because it looked like his legs tried to give out, and Diego was the one pulling him back up again.

“And this is, what, some kind of wormhole side effect?” Diego asked towards Five, an arm around Klaus’ waist to keep him up, but was careful where he put his hand. He wasn’t really going to believe Klaus’ claim of time-traveling parasites.

Five shrugged, finally tearing his eyes away from Klaus’ stomach to meet Diego’s. “Not from my experience. The most I’ve heard of is the obvious motion sickness and temporary loss of sense of smell and taste. Unless, of course, Klaus has some secret he’s been keeping from all of us.” He smirked.

“For someone who would be more than happy to live in, and probably be mayor of a nudist colony, I’m pretty sure we’d know if he was  _ hiding something  _ after all these years having to deal with his naked ass.” Ben commented, trying not to laugh at the look on Klaus’ face. Something between being royally insulted and extremely prideful. But Klaus also didn’t even try to bother saying Ben was wrong.

Diego felt like bashing his head against a brick wall, this was all too much in what felt like a whole year. When in reality it must have been maybe an hour or two tops, from the moment that got to the Icarus, to falling out of that portal, to know. He felt like dropping dead and sleeping forever. Not to mention his arm was starting to throb like a bitch, he had a bad feeling he’s dislocated his shoulder. It was a familiar kind of pain. 

It was also starting to get darker from where they were standing and since the light of the portal had gone out. A quick look told Diego that they were in what looked like the courtyard at the Academy. Thank you, for small miracles. It was evening at home, then. A chill in the air, bare trees, it looked to be about the same time of year they had just left. And the thought of being on home turf just made Diego more tired, like instinct telling him he could let his guard down a bit.

“Guys, we obviously aren’t going to solve anything right now.” Diego cut in, ignoring Ben constantly trying to touch Klaus’ stomach and Klaus continuously shooting him down. Diego didn’t have the patience to deal with children right now. And it also worried him how fast he could feel Klaus’ heartbeat right against him. They all just needed fresh eyes and minds after some rest. “We’re home, let’s just go in and deal with this in the morning.”

“‘Deal with this in the morning’?”  Klaus asked incredulously, waving a hand in emphasis to himself. “Some of us might not have that long. Do you really want my death on your conscience? Because let me tell you if you let me die it’ll be  _ my  _ turn to hunt all of you fuckers!”

Diego rolled his eyes and started to use the arm he had around his hysterical brother to guide him towards the doors. He wasn’t met with any other comments, everyone looked just as ready to drop as Diego did. He was surprised Luther was still keeping Vanya in his arms. Though, at the moment she might be one of the lightest one of them, besides Five, and since Klaus was going through this new  _ thing _ with his body now.

“It also looks like you’ll need to stop by the infirmary.” Five added as he turned on his heel away from the group. He did catch Luther’s eye and get a nod from the big guy. If Diego did what Five thought he did to himself, Luther would have to hold him down while they took care of Diego’s shoulder. He also didn’t hear his injured brother say he was wrong. It made Five wonder if Pogo would be around to give them a hand here in this universe too, the infirmary and the labs were usually the doctor’s domain. 

Allison got the side door for them, it was almost always unlocked. Diego let Luther go through with his handful before he went in with his own. Diego was feeling even more run down as soon as Ben closed the door behind their little party. He could feel some kind of nervous energy buzz right under Klaus’ skin where he still had a hold of his slighter brother. Everyone was quiet, the anxious eeriness of walking into their home that technically not their home. And not because they had all officially left it thirteen years ago. But this was a whole other house, whole other Academy, whole other world. A world that looked less dusty and unused, Diego noticed in the meager light.

Not that he would ever critique Mom and her cleaning abilities, but it was no secret the place was starting to fade after the children had gone. But the paint was brighter -- actually, the paint was a different color. No more dark reds and golds that Klaus always said looked like some kind of velvet vampire BDSM dungeon. No, there were inviting blues and green, something that looked more lively and  _ happy _ . And god knows happy was never the first thing on Reginald Hargreeves’ mind. There were even flowers, fresh cut and just as bright as the walls, you could smell them as soon as you entered the foyer heading for the stairs. Maybe Mom had decided to go all out now that Old Reggie couldn’t tell her no. Or the Mom in this world, at least. 

Oh shit, was Reginald even dead in this world? That was going to have to be one more headache to face in the light of day tomorrow.

Diego was just as about to ask if any of his siblings noticed the changes, he thought he had seen Five come closer to one of the flower arrangements on a side table curiously but was interrupted by a small unfamiliar voice asking a question first.

“Daddy?” 

All heads snapped up to the top of the stairs, gearing up for something.  _ Anything _ . After a night like this, all things were possible it looked like. 

Up the stairs on the first landing, standing in what looked like blue and black Batman pajamas, was a boy not too much younger than Five. Maybe seven or eight, with curly hair at the top of his head that spiraled out in a way that brought the word  _ fluffy _ to mind. He had hazel-brown eyes, a lovely smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks. The boy looked familiar in a funny deja vu kind of way.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one seeing this kid.” Klaus stage whispered to his siblings. He couldn’t be since they were all looking the boy’s way.

“Please tell me I’m the only one who thinks this kid looks like a little Klaus.” Allison countered, and she was the one that got the collective nod of agreement.

Uh, rude much.

The kid, for his part, didn’t seem too perturbed by the talking amongst the adults. No, in fact, he took the stairs a couple at a time and came closer, looking all the world comfortable and at ease in this place. Though there was a flicker of confusion on that cherub-like face. 

“Its bedtime. Is there something wrong with mommy, daddy?” The boy’s little brows furrowed in worry.

The siblings were all looking to and from each other, not too sure who the boy was addressing. First thought would have been Allison, maybe even Luther too. No way was it Five. 

It wasn’t until the boy’s next question did the light go off, “I-is there something wrong with the baby, mommy?” Hazel-brown eyes now zeroing in on Klaus and his enlarged midsection.

No. Fucking. Way.

Diego had never,  _ ever _ in their entire thirty years seen Klaus go so still. The guy was always moving, even when he was asleep or high there was no such thing as calm and quiet. But he could swear that Klaus stopped breathing, his heart was even flatlining in the pure shock.

Just when it looked like the boy’s eyes were getting wet and like he was about to start bawling, they were saved by a truly welcomed presence. Someone that actually made sense in this whole wonky nightmare.

“Master Davy.” Came a mellow, but authoritative voice. And there was Pogo in all his glory coming out of the hall just behind the siblings. They had never seen so happy to see their old caretaker alive and well.

The boy, Davy, looked a little sheepish, and moved a step behind Diego, peeking around him at Pogo, head bowed. Diego had a flash of trying to do the same with Mom when he was about the boy’s age. Hiding from his father.

Pogo didn’t appear affected, no matter how cute Davy looked from his hiding place. “I do believe you were put to bed almost an hour ago. I assume you have a good reason for being up and roaming the school?”

“I-I was thirsty.” Davy shrugged. “And then I saw everyone together here. And Auntie Vanya looks hurt, and so does mommy. And if mommy is hurt then the baby could be too, Pogo!” He insisted.

Pogo gave a slight hum, intelligent eyes examining the siblings one by one. And Diego’s stomach dropped when it felt like Pogo was looking through them, like he  _ knew _ .  “Yes. It is a good thing you found them, young man. I might be inclined to agree they could do with some assistance. But it still requires you going back to bed.

“No, no. Don’t make me go. Can I stay with you and mommy, please, daddy?” Davy tugged on Diego’s pants leg, addressing him. And now Diego felt like he was just going to throw up.

What the hell kind of word did Five bring them to!

“Aidan gets to stay!” Davy now pointed to Five of all people to better his argument. 

Apparently, it was the kind of world that could even shock the great Five into stupid silence, eyes impossibly wide.  _ Aidan _ ? 

“Master Aidan is much older than you, as easy enough as that is to forget.” Pogo reminded calmly, stepping forward and placing a soft guiding hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Come now. I’m sure your grandmother would love to tell you one more story before bed. You can see your parents in the morning, young man.” Pogo placated.

Davy seemed to finally understand he had lost this one, and sighed up at Pogo, giving a surrendering nod. He looked back over his shoulder, giving a wave to everyone, “Good night, I love you.” He told the siblings.

And all the adults could do was wave back in some kind of hypnotic stupor.

“I expect to see you all in the infirmary after Master Davy is safe with your mother.” Pogo politely demanded to them, in ever a Pogo fashion.

It wasn’t till the both of them were out of eyesight that Klaus made a noise that sounded like some kind of sick mix of a hysterical laugh and like he was gulping for air. As if he had been holding it for the past couple of minutes ever since Davy appeared, and then he promptly passed out. And Diego had to act fast and catch his brother with his bad arm and curse of pain. Then all eyes swung to Five as if expecting some kind of answer, anything at all.

But Five was still glued to his own spot in the mix, slowly wrinkling his nose as if he caught a whiff of something unpleasant and repugnant. “Aidan?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now,I give you a little lovely surprise.  
> Her name is Gracie <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> I wrote this on my phone because I’ve been swamped at work and so super tired. So sorry it’s a bit short and boring. Next chapter will be better and have more answers! And we’ll see Klaus again,and Klaus and Diego in the same room. I get really excited for that too  
> **********
> 
> OHMYGODGUYS  
> I can not tell you how excited I am that you love this! I was so anxious to share! Like at ShowAnd Tell and your mom says no,you can not bring your collection of decapitated Barbie doll heads to school to share. But you guys love my collection, you really do!  
> (Disclaimer,I’ve never done such a thing or and such a collection ;) )  
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> I’m worried for a whole new reason,guys. A lot of you are expecting a comedy. And,yes, there is some comedic relief, and Klaus is a lot like I am where I can’t handle a whole lot of thick emotion so I’ll make a stupid joke and try to look for the nearest exit before it touches me. But there are some sadder/angstier bits here and there. And like life,I do try to balance the sad with some happy/humor. So don’t leave me hanging when shit gets deep,yo.
> 
> But I am touched you think I am worthy of this Kliego love!
> 
> Also,side note. Fell free to skip this part if you’re all just get on with it!
> 
> I’ve been thinking of starting a sort Little!Klaus Little!Five fic. With Daddy/Caregiver!Diego and Daddy/Caregiver!Ben. Been trying super hard to just ignore it but I’m a sucker for Little!Klaus and I can’t stop. I just like all my babies to be happy,ok! Though not sure if anyone is interested.

_ “Dad. Dad, wake up.” _

You would have thought someone died with how quiet and still everyone had been in the infirmary (no pun intended. More like a deep desire to find out Reginald was dead here in this reality too). Pogo and Luther did indeed have to help reset Diego’s shoulder. Yes,it hurt like a fucking bitch to the face, but it was also a little mind clearing. Like when you pinch yourself to make sure you weren’t dreaming. And, yep, still awake. Really here in this surreal universe Five jumped them to to avoid the end of their own world. 

Diego got an arm sling and some pain pills, the standard for such a thing. Something he’s experienced more than just this single time. He popped the pills dry and watched Pogo fuss over Klaus and Vanya. To his credit, Pogo didn’t ask too much digging questions about what they were doing as a collective group wandering around and obviously getting injured. He was more concerned about Klaus, the baby, and why Vanya was unconscious. He didn’t even look shocked to see Ben alive and pumping blood. 

Checking Vanya’s vitals, Pogo deemed that she would live. And they had to stutter out together some lame excuse as to why she was in such a state. Something about sparring with Luther and Diego won out, believable that everyone got hurt but Luther. And then Diego getting hurt stressed Klaus out too much in his  _ delicate condition _ , and there you have it. But Vanya would now need to stay in a bed in the infirmary. 

Moving on to Klaus when he came to from his fainting spell was something else entirely. To the obvious thinker, of course you’d get two heartbeats coming from the man’s body, but it was a whole other story when you saw it while Pogo examined them and started asking Klaus how he was feeling and if there was any new discomfort.

Klaus being pregnant seemed old hat here too. Of course it was, since there was a little boy in the building proving this wasn’t really a new thing. Though Diego had an urge to want to ask  _ how  _ that was even possible, not just once but twice. But he didn’t want to alert Pogo that there was more wrong here than just some medical issues. 

In the end, Klaus got stuck in the infirmary for the night too. The idea of being apart from the only people from his own world he really knew must have irked him, because Klaus’ hand instantly shot out to catch Diego’s when Pogo tried to usher everyone else out to let Klaus and Vanya rest. Pogo seemed to think it was a lover seeking comfort from the other because he was bit softer with his reassurance that they’d see each other tomorrow morning, and that Pogo would be in the infirmary with Klaus keeping an eye on his and the baby’s vitals. 

Diego could barely get a word in edgewise before he was yanked out of there with Allison’s hand on his arm. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see wide, anxious green eyes glued to him as Klaus sunk lower in the steril white bed and suddenly looked way too small there. It made leaving Klaus alone the last thing Diego wanted to do. Like after the first night in the mausoleum and Klaus was found catatonic, it looked the same exact bed Luther and Mom dragged him to. 

It was a consensus that given the new environment, no matter how familiar it felt, and how late it is, the rest of them stayed together. They didn’t want to chance going upstairs and try to find their rooms. Who knew what they’d stumble into. Luther and Five round extra linens and blankets in the hall closet where the Mom from this world kept them in the same place as the Mom from their world. They bundled down in the parlor around the couches and the floor. The others were nice enough to give Diego one of the couches since the hard marble floors would have been killer on his shoulder. 

Diego wasn’t sure if he really fell asleep. Between his shoulder, and his instincts fighting to tell him he was home and it was safe and him not really being home so he should be more vigilant he floated somewhere in the middle until he heard someone yelling right in his ear. 

_ “Dad!” _

He jolted awake, instantly in go-mode like Reginald had trained them. Diego instinctively went for one of his knives, but groaned in pain when he had forgotten about his little injury. It felt stiffer now after a couple  hours, the couch probably didn’t help that. He couldn’t straighten out on it fully like he could in bed. 

“Dad, what’s going on? Did you guys have a sleepover out here?”

There was that voice again. And when he could focus on it when the pain ebbed, Diego was face to face with yet another strange being calling him a strange name. This time it was a girl, mid-teens, older than Five for sure this time. She had bright, jeweled,  _ familiar  _ green eyes. Long, gorgeous dark hair cascaded down her shoulders in soft blown curls and flips. 

Oh shit. Oh no. She was calling him dad too. And those eyes, Diego has literally seen them over and over in the course of the past thirty years. 

Intelligently, and proving he had the IQ bigger than his shoe size, Diego could only utter, “Um, what?”

The girl in question rolled those pretty green eyes in such an astonishing imitation of someone else Diego knew that he almost choked on his tongue. She was making it harder to concentrate and not make Diego start hyperventilating. What had Five done to them here!

“You’re hurt. All of you are out here. Davy busted into my room this morning going on and on about how mom and Aunt Vanya were also injured. I had to go find Pogo to make sure it wasn’t Davy’s little vision things.” The girl went on. 

And it was like she was speaking some other kind of language to him, because Diego’s brain felt like it was short circuiting. The girl said ‘mom’, and Diego’s first thought was blonde and puffy skirts. But then she mentioned Davy, the boy from last night that called him and Klaus…

Diego didn’t know what to do with all these puzzle pieces that were starting to fit together in a way that was making it harder and harder for him to breathe. 

“No one told me about you getting hurt too. Or what is even going on.” She went on, playing with a gold chain necklace that sat just below the hollow of her throat that read  _ ‘Gracie’ _ in fancy calligraphy. 

She did it such a way that reminded Diego of the way Klaus messed with the dogtags around his neck when he was distracted or upset. It was getting more difficult for Diego to deny just who she was and who she was to him in this world...who Klaus and Diego were  _ to each other _ .

“Look...Gracie,” Diego finally managed to get out after clearing his throat, he managed to not even stutter! 

But he was the adult here, or least to the girl in front of him. He was lucky on the name, she didn’t look like he was out of his mind, or even out of this world when he took a stab at it. And Diego had a feeling he knew just where her name came from. But she did pause and let him try to answer. 

“There was a slight accident between Vanya — your  _ aunt _ — Luther, and I.” Did Luther count as an uncle here? Was he close enough to Diego and Klaus in this universe, or was he still a giant dick? 

His words of comfort didn’t seem to do any such thing when Gracie’s pretty emerald eyes grew wide with horror and Diego had to backtrack.

“No, no, no! Nothing dangerous. We were just sparring and some things just got out of control. But I’m alright, see. Pogo patched us up.” He nodded to his arm sling. “Vanya should be up and about in no time.” Or, Diego hope she would. He didn’t know how this was supposed to work, and he hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Five about it. 

Gracie examined the sling with a pensive look, but the fear seemed to have gone at least. “But what about mom? No way he was sparring with you guys. His powers are still off kilter because of the baby, right?”

Diego wasn’t sure what that was suppose to mean. Klaus couldn’t do the whole ghost thing right now? He must be enjoying the break. Diego should really go check on him after his night alone. 

“A little too much excitement made him kind of light headed is all. Don’t worry about him,Gracie,he got a check up too. He’s a lot more resilient than most would give him credit for.” And as he spoke the words, Diego realized just how true they were. No one seemed to have as much spring in them as his stupid little brother that gave him the most headaches. He just hoped that this little adventure here was just one more thing Klaus learned to climb over and keep going. 

Gracie appeared to have accepted his words and nodded. She even took a step closer,her arms going out like she was going to touch Diego or hug him, but aborted her moves in the last second and coiled back. Her arms crossing in front of her instead. Not like Diego was going to fault her for that,he honestly had no idea how he would have handled this child who was masquerading as his daughter seeking comfort and affection while his head was spinning with  _ everything.  _

In a perfect world, where he and his siblings had a normal childhood and could handle normal relationships, Diego liked to think he would have been a good dad. One who could be counted on,and could nurture ,and even be a great giver of hugs and love. He’s thought about it before, with not only Eudora, but also that one crazy heat-haze summer with Klaus over a decade ago. 

He remembered rolling over in the dead of night when they were about sixteen, marvelously soft curls next to him highlighted in the moonlight. and Diego  _ thought,  _ he  _ dreamed _ of something soft and far away, away from their father and the school. He fantasized of something a lot like this world they were in now, kids and family, each other. But when the heat burned out and the chill of fall came rolling in, everyone found out about how Klaus was coping with the ghosts when he OD’d for the first time. And Diego, the only person closest to Klaus other than Ben, had missed all the signs. Everyone did. And he had blamed himself that he couldn’t help Klaus get better and kick the drugs. And then he had felt worse when Klaus picked the drugs over him. And Diego’s great big dreams of their future unwove stitch by stitch with ever pill Klaus popped, and every needle he used to shoot up with. 

“Aidan is in the kitchen with Davy.” Gracie reported when the silence went on too long. 

Diego blinked up at her, swallowing the question about who ‘Aidan’ was at last second when he remembered what Davy had called Five last night. He then looked around him on the floor, seeing just Allison and Luther still curled up together and clutching each other’s hands.  But, there was indeed, a missing body where Five had laid last night. There was also no one where Ben had claimed either. His first thought was Ben was gone again,he lost his solid body and they couldn’t see him anymore! 

Until Gracie must have read his mind or something, because she was then telling him,”Uncle Ben went to go see mom in the infirmary. He said he would have waited for you but you looked like you needed the rest.”

Again,this was going to be confusing. 

Five was Aidan.

Klaus was mom. 

And Mom — Capital M — was what? Grandma now? Pogo said that word last night too, didn’t he?

Could they get away with calling her Grace? Or would that just be confusing for Gracie their daughter?

Someone around here was real shit with names, and Diego would like to lodge a formal complaint with this universe.

Diego pinched between his eyes and held back a tired groan, tension and stress building up and he had only been awake for ten minutes. He felt like he should be taking notes to make sure he didn’t miss anything or forget.

Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about Klaus being alone right now, Diego could always count on Ben for being there for their brother when Diego couldn’t. This also gave Diego a chance to go question Five. 

“Aidan has both coffee makers going,dad. You should go get some. You can go see mom later.” There was something softer in Gracie’s voice this time, like she could literally see all the weight trying to settle on Diego’s chest. Sweet kid. 

He nodded, hearing her footsteps move away,and then Diego’s head snapped up when he realized something. “Hey, G-Gracie?” he called after her,rising carefully to his feet and making sure he didn’t trip over blankets or Luther’s big feet. 

Gracie glanced back at him over her shoulder, both patiently curious, and half suspicious. God, this kid was Klaus’ daughter. 

Diego cleared his throat, trying not to do any genetic connect-the-dots with either kid right now. “Did you see him? Kla—erm,your mom. Have you tried to go see him yet?” 

With the news of not one, but  _ two  _ kids on top of presently expecting another one, Diego wasn’t too sure how Klaus would handle that right now. Pogo might have to sedate him to stop the screaming. 

“Of course,” Gracie nodded, as if that was such a stupid question. “But he was sleeping and Uncle Ben wouldn’t let me stay till he woke up. Nor would he answer any of my questions,so I came to find you.”

Diego sighed in relief and nodded,trying to manage to give her a smile. “I’ll go check on him too and let him know you’re waiting your turn.” He lied through his teeth. It seemed like the nicest, ‘fatherly’ thing he could say to this living human being who was walking around saying she was his daughter. But Diego had no idea how he’d break all this to the guy he was supposedly sharing his life and kids with.  

It seemed to be enough for Gracie when she nodded at him. Giving a,”Thanks,dad.” Before hopping up the stairs to do god knows what. 

He let out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding when Gracie was out of sight. And a good part of Diego by now just wanted the ground of this world to swallow him up and he never had to deal with this,none of this would be his problem. This stopped being his problem when Klaus was given an ultimatum of the drugs or Diego,and he sure as hell didn’t pick Diego.

But the other part of him, made himself check on Allison and Luther again before he headed off to the kitchen where Gracie had pointed the location Five was. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly Diego, Five, and Davy. And Diego starts getting some answers from his brother.
> 
> I was trying SO hard to get to Klaus. But he's FOR SURE in the next chapter, I've told him to put on his face and his nicest (tightest) outfit just for you guys.  
> (I'm so into this fic that I might even start writing the next chap tonight or tomorrow.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM BABY  
> I was so on a roll, and am soooo into this fic. Like boo ya! 
> 
> AND I LOVE YOU ALL WHO READ, SUBSCRIBE, LEAVE KUDOS, AND COMMENTS <3  
> Thank for sticking around, guys, gals, and those everywhere in between and nowhere. You're the real light of my life ~ <3  
> ****  
> So, I realized I kind of love italics and emphasis. Sorry if that gets annoying. I just want you to FEEL it when you read it, feel what Diego is feeling and thinking.
> 
> Also, I realized I kinda like the F-word and the S-word in this story, my bad for those who aren't fans. Let me know if I need to tag that....

Gracie’s comment about Five having  _ both _ coffee makers going didn’t really hit Diego until he walked into the kitchen and saw them. He had been a little distracted by the sight of Five and Davy at the table chatting away.

Or, well, Davy was doing the talking in between mouthfuls of colorful cereal that had to be full of nothing but sugar. Diego wasn’t sure how he felt about that possibly being some kind of sign that the little guy might have a giant sweet tooth as big as Klaus’.

Five had a large coffee in front of him but it looked untouched, he was too busy just...staring at the kid in front of him like he was some kind of scientist observing Davy as if he were some wild animal in his natural habitat. In a way, that was actually true. Five was a man of math and science, and Davy was this magical being who really shouldn’t exist but does in this universe. 

And Diego had never seen anyone talk as fast and openly to Five of their own free will since Vanya when they were really young and she was squashed into silence. She became everything but mute when Five disappeared. And then all Five was left with himself was a one-armed mannequin. Which reminded Diego -- they should probably keep an eye on their ‘youngest’ brother to make sure Five didn’t go off and try to find Delores in this universe too…

“Coffee is gonna get cold if you keep staring like that.” Diego gruffed, moving past the two of them and coming face to face with your standard  _ Mr Coffee _ coffee maker that brewed hot water over ground coffee beans, and something a lot fancier and in chrome that looked incredibly expensive and complicated to use. One had coffee, and the other just looked like it was used to steam milk or something because the digital display said it was on. Diego knew Five was a  _ black-like-my-soul _ kind of coffee guy, so he had no idea who that other one belonged to. Maybe Allison? It looked like something movie stars in Hollywood would use.

Diego did his best to hide the flinch when Davy cheered, “Daddy!”. He was going to need a nice cup of coffee too to get through this. 

It was one thing to have a kid -- make that  _ kids  _ \-- here at the school, it was another thing to think of them as his kids at the school. Which was something Diego was a little worried about. He didn’t know about who they were in this life, but he was pretty sure that Klaus would agree with him that they would  _ never ever _ bring any kids they were or were not related to here to this damn place. Didn’t even matter if Reginald was dead, or if Diego wanted Mom to see her grandkids. The school was Ground Zero for Fuck No. 

Astonishingly, it was Five, who had come back to the present and was making a face at his lukewarm coffee, who chastised Davy with a soft, “What did we say about inside voices?”

Davy at least looked a little sheepish, covering a shy smile with his hand when he turned back to Five. “Oh, right. Oops.” He nodded as he remembered. “Sorry, Aidan. Sorry, daddy.” He said over his shoulder at Diego.

This world was indeed so full of wonders, all mind fucking and reality bending. Just how long had Five been up talking to this kid? But Davy had looked comfortable enough with Five sitting there still in his PJs, and Diego guessed that this technically made Five Davy’s uncle, right? Times two?... And then we just bump up against the whole ‘incest’ thing that Diego really didn’t want to get into right now. Though it thrilled Klaus to death when they were younger and gave him a good giggle.

Diego had thought Klaus was really cute when he giggled at something stupid and immature. It was rare he got to see Klaus really laugh at anything nowadays.

So not the time or place for  _ any _ of this!

Diego realized he had eyes on him, and he was supposed to be acting natural here, and he really didn’t want to traumatize this kid by saying he had no memory of his son. So he cleared his throat and nodded. “Don’t worry about it, Davy. You’ll get there.” He hoped that sounded natural.

He then gave Five a hand by exchanging coffee cups with him, giving Five the new hot one. Diego got a half smile out of his brother for the move. He was fine with tossing the old coffee from Five’s cup and refilling it claiming it as his own.

“I do have a question, though, “ Diego went on, moving to a chair by the boys, Five to his right and Davy immediately in front of him. “Gracie told me that she tried to go see your mom this morning. Did you go too?” They needed to make sure what kind of damage control they should use, and Diego was still worried about Klaus flipping his shit all over again. That, and Diego really didn’t want to scar anyone, ideally, he wanted to keep it all contained.

Five looked a little surprise as soon as Diego said Gracie’s name. He must have run into her with Davy before Diego had woken. Like his brother didn’t trust him to not be able to handle this, Diego was a big boy. He’d freak out later when he was alone like any other normal functioning adult.

Davy had taken a bite of his breakfast and chewed thoughtfully, like he was really mulling over the question. In the end, he shook his head, floofy sleep-mused curls dancing playfully around his head. “Nope.” He finally answered, popping the ‘P’ at the end of the word. “I woke Gracie up and she got mad and chased me. I ran to the kitchen and hid behind Aidan when I saw him here. Gracie made me cereal and said she was gonna go check on mommy.” Davy nodded and scooped up another bite of tiny colors on his spoon.

Diego side-eyed Five and he got a subtle nod from his brother. Five must have been up for a while then. Maybe he didn’t even sleep at all.

Davy sighed through his mouth as he chewed, his elbows going on either side of his bowl, and his chin in his hands as he stared at the other two. “Is mommy okay already? I miss him, I didn’t get my hug when I woke up.”

_ Oh _ . 

Oh, well, that was something. Something Diego didn’t expect to pull at his heartstrings. Why wouldn’t Klaus be an exceptional parent? When he was clean and sober, when he wasn’t being backed into a corner by Reginald or even Luther, when he wasn’t being abused by the dead that screamed at him.Yeah. Of course, Klaus had a big heart. He cared, he was human too. Diego had been on the receiving end of that before. With the right circumstances, and even with their past, they could love and love something that they created. 

Look at Allison and Claire. Yes, Allison messed up using her powers on her child (more than once), but the love was always there. Why wouldn’t any one of them lucky enough to have kids make sure those kids never felt unloved or neglected like they had? And of course, if he was a parent, Klaus would make sure to do just that with his too. A hug every morning when the kids woke up, there were worse things to happen in the world than that. And Davy missed that from one of his parents, something he had probably gotten every day since he was born.

What did Diego say to that?

Five had to kick his leg to get Diego to answer the question. And it took Diego clearing his throat to make sure he could find his words and make sure he could get them out. “M-mommy is...he’s going to be alright.’ Diego took a deep breath, trying not to look Davy dead on in those pretty eyes of his. “He’ll be out today, he was never really hurt. Pogo just wanted to keep an extra eye on him and the b-baby.”

Diego hoped Davy believed him, and he hoped Davy didn’t notice how hard those words were to get out. But, he must have grown up use to Diego’s rare stutters (lately not so rare) and long verbal pauses because Davy was incredibly patient and made no comment about it.

Again, Davy took a moment to think it over, his head tilting as he stared at his father. And, again, he nodded and deemed it acceptable. Interesting kid, but Diego would expect nothing else considering who Davy’s second parent was. He wondered if Gracie had her own unique quirks too -- and look at Diego thinking like a proud father. It must be the air, this environment. His brain wasn’t use to it just yet.

“I finished my Crunch Berries.” Davy angled his bowl for Diego and Five to see, “Will mommy be here for lunch?” He asked hopefully.

And because Diego couldn’t even dare to think about squishing the kid’s hopes, he made himself smile and nod. “Sure thing, kid. I’ll even tell him how excited you are to see him.” His heart twisting at how easy it would be to crush Davy’s.

Not even a father for a whole day he had managed to lie to both his kids within the same hour. And to think, Reginald use to make that shit look difficult.

But the look of pure light and glee on Davy’s face made it impossible to take even half of those words back.

Davy scooted back from the table and headed over to the sink where a blue step stool had been placed that had in no way been there when Diego and Five were his age. Reginald either made them work for it, or they had to give their dishes to Mom. But Davy looked quite content washing his bowl and spoon, setting them on the nearby drying rack. As cute as he was, maybe this world’s Diego and Klaus taught their kids some independence early on. Maybe it made Davy feel good to be able to act a little older. 

Diego had a flash run through his head of he and Luther declaring they were ‘big boys’ when they were about five or six, and tried to not only wash their own plates, but everyone else’s. It started as a competition, like everything else between them, and ended in a soapy mess, and shattered dishes. They were in so much trouble for that afterward.

Lost in old memories, Diego almost missed Davy hopping over to him and basically throwing himself at Diego. Years of Reginald’s training was the only reason why Diego acted so quickly catching Davy as soon as he jumped. One would think it might have been an attack, Diego didn’t know this kid or his intentions in this crazy place. But logic screamed at him first that it was a  _ hug _ . 

Davy’s words came back to him, that he hadn’t gotten his hug from Klaus this morning, something that sounded ritual. And Klaus and the baby being in the infirmary had scared Davy if his face from last night proved anything. He was seeking comfort from his father. Something none of them had gotten to do or receive at Davy’s age.

And, god damn it, with those thoughts spurring him on, Diego had no excuse to not hug the boy back. And, at this point, Diego actually wanted to. Who wouldn’t want to make a kid who was scared about his mother being hurt feel better? And if this was all Davy was asking for, Diego was pretty sure not even he could fuck it up.

It didn’t last forever, and Diego went as far as to rub Davy’s shoulder and mumble an, “It’s gonna be alright, kid.” When Davy pulled away his smile was still there, and Diego actually had a softer one to match.

But, not to make him feel special or anything, Davy went and even hugged Five. Diego’s smile got even wider when he watched the shock come back to his brother’s face. Five’s arms flailing out and away from Davy to make sure he didn’t touch the kid or lose his balance. As much as Five and Davy had ‘bonded’ earlier, this looked like it was still a new development. How weird it must be to Five, to have this living human touch him and want to show affection to him. It was one thing that Diego actually couldn’t wait to tell Klaus later.

Five’s hug from Davy was shorter than the one he gave Diego, he pulled away quickly and all but skipped out of the room. No explanation of where he was going, no goodbyes. Davy was just there, and now he was gone. He could have been made up for all they knew, if it wasn’t for the step stool by the sink the boy had used.

Diego and Five took a moment to calibrate in the newfound silence, dust settling in the place that once held the child who was obviously born from rainbows and glitter. It was the first time since they left their own world that they didn’t have to worry too much about words that would give them away, it was just two brothers. And Diego really fucking hoped Five had some answers for all this.

But, no. What he got was Five having the audacity to snort into his coffee cup and give his unasked comment of, “God, leave it to you and Klaus to be the ones that brought the unicorns to this place.” 

Diego wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh himself hysterical. He wanted to go wrangle Klaus out of the infirmary, bring him all the way back here, and have to listen to Five too. Did Five miss how this was his fault? Of all the million-billion-bajilzillion universes,  _ this _ was the one they landed in and they had no way back.  _ This _ was the life they were expected to live now. 

“Oh, I don’t know,  _ Aidan _ ,” Diego shrugged, sipping his own coffee and sitting back in his chair. “That little one seems kinda stuck on you. We’re just his parents.”

Five wrinkled his nose in a very similar fashion he had last night, and shook his head. “The only thing I’ve come up with on that is that it’s the name the Mom from this world had picked for me like she had picked all of yours.” He shrugged.

“So you never disappeared into the future here?” Diego arched a brow, that would have changed a lot...maybe it was the beginning of all the new changes here.

“Oh no, I did. Just not in the way that  _ I  _  did in our time.” Five shook his head, looking around to make sure they were alone, and then slinked out of his chair. He moved the stool Davy had used to the fridge and yanked open the freezer. Using the stool Davy had, Five moved it over and climbed up on it, he even went to his tiptoes as he reached in the far back of the freezer.

At a time like this, Diego really didn’t think it called for an ice pop when he was trying to have a serious conversation with his brother about what they were going to do with all this fuckery they were thrown in this new world. But when Five pulled back, retrieving what looked to be a laptop and couple leather bound journals, Diego kept his thoughts to himself. Of course, Five was up to  _ something _ . 

It was a common mistake thinking that Klaus was the family evil schemer and trouble maker. Sure, Klaus was later, but in the beginning, it had been all Five. Dad’s real favorite (something Luther still had trouble accepting), who came up with the plans and got away with most of them. When Five disappeared and Klaus started getting into the harder drugs, that’s when the title of Family Headache had been passed down to him.

“You know, there are better places to put that. Like, maybe, a book bag of some sort that holds things exactly like a computer.” Diego hummed, but still curious what his brother was up to.

It just got him an eye roll, but Five still came back over and set everything on the table where he had originally sat. “If you’re done with the stupid jokes, there are some things a lot more important we need to discuss and I’m not sure how much time we’ll have to discuss them.” Business like as ever, Five.

It was Diego’s turn to make sure they were alone had no extra eyes on them, mostly out of paranoia and being in a world where they couldn’t trust anyone else but the siblings. He then nodded at Five to go on, and made a motion with his hand to remind Five to keep his voice low.

“Right, well,” Five cleared his throat, straightening the crumpled academy blazer he was _still wearing_ , never minding the mud stains from last night. “When all of you fell asleep, I snuck away to dad’s old office and came away with all this.” He nodded to the computer and books.

So Five really hadn’t slept last night, he was snooping around and investigating. Diego also assumed that their father wasn’t around, or he was hoping…

And as if he was reading Diego’s mind, Five nodded. “Dad just died, like as recently as he had in our world.  _ But _ he hasn’t been around the school in years.” Five woke the laptop up and pulled up some old newspaper articles and something that looked like financial reports. “Do you remember the year you and Klaus had your little illicit fling?”

Diego was busy trying to read some of the things on the screen, and of the words to come out of Five’s mouth, he did not expect  _ that _ . And he was left gawking at his brother now. Five completely hit him out of nowhere bringing that up and Diego had no way of bracing himself.

After Klaus OD’d the first time, it all came out. Yeah, they had been hiding their relationship from their father, about as well as Klaus had been hiding his growing drug problem from everyone. Then it all just overflowed, everything from reviving and pumping Klaus’ stomach, to the news of them not only dating but sleeping together (Klaus had gotten a lot of glee watching Reginald's face turn red every time Klaus said he and Diego were  _ fucking _ ). Everyone found out, but it was still kept from the public.  

       Reginald forbade them from being alone in the same room afterward, and Klaus was watched like a damn hawk. But they still snuck away together at night, just like Klaus still snuck the drugs in his system. Reginald never understood just how unafraid Klaus was of him after that, and how unafraid he was to die to just get the voices to leave him alone. 

“Oh come off it.” Five sighed, literally snapping his fingers in Diego’s face to get him to focus. “Yes, everyone knows and still remembers. No, no one cares anymore. Can we continue, please.” It wasn’t phrased as a question, it was Five on a mission. He needed to get Diego to listen to him!

It worked, at least. Diego let go of all the emotions and made himself get into go-mode. They were raised the same way, after all. “So what does  _ that _ have to do with any of  _ this _ ?” He raised his hands in reference to their surroundings.

“What this has to do with your summer of lovin’, dear Diego, is that it happened in this world too. Except, you two didn’t break up. It looks like you had a different kind of monumental event fall on your shoulders that wasn’t centered on Klaus and his drugs.”

There was an unlogical furl of hope against hope at Five’s words. There was a world where Klaus actually choose Diego over the things he was using to poison himself with? That’s what this was, right? Though Diego was still careful to school his face, least his brother know what he was thinking.

He didn’t know physics like Five or their dad, but Diego did know and believe that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. The decision Klaus made that day, maybe it also created a world where Klaus choose the opposite too. 

His efforts were for naught since, like always, Five seemed to know what he was thinking. “Look at the date of this article.” Five brought up one of the tabs on the laptop, a local and very well read paper with the headline exclaiming: 

**HARGREEVES HIT HARD BY OWN HEIRS**

**Dec. 18, 2006**

It went on to talk about some kind of coup that had happened within the family and the school. Somehow, then they had all just turned seventeen, they rioted against Reginald, got emancipated one year before being legal adults with Pogo as some kind of side guardian, and made their dad  _ leave _ ? And the date, what about it? Diego had to turn to his brother for some help since what he was reading obviously wasn’t that obvious.

“Diego, how old did Gracie look to you when you met her?” Five asked him slowly, steepling his fingers in front of him, and letting his brother really connect the pieces. 

Diego shrugged, it’s not like he asked for her whole autobiography when he learned who she was -- though he was  _ sorely _ tempted to. “I just know she looks older than you, and is a lot older than Davy.”

And if Five’s eyes could roll out of his cranium they surely would. It was a little insulting being treated like an idiot, if Five had something to say then he should spit it out, god damn it!

“Diego, Diego,  _ look _ !” Five tapped the computer screen, right at the date of the article that was in front of them. “2006, you were seventeen. That was  _ thirteen _ years ago.”

And, yeah, when you say it like that...it was making some sense. And Diego could feel it hit at the pit of his stomach, like a literal  _ click _ and suddenly this whole world made sense to him. Everything took on a whole new hue of light and color, and twice in twenty-four hours, Diego was shocked he hadn’t fallen out of his chair yet.

“Gracie is thirteen.” He whispered, mainly to himself but Diego knew Five was close enough to hear.

“Or she’s twelve and she will thirteen soon.” Five specified. “The fling you and Klaus had here wasn’t just a fling. And when this article was written and you managed the miracle of exiling dad, you guys were already expecting Gracie. It might even be why you did it. Could you imagine Reginald getting his hands on the offspring of two of his little experimental freaks?”

Yes. Yes, Diego could. And it was a fear he never knew he really had till now. The idea of knowing that Klaus could convince children, god, Reggie would have pissed himself with delight. He’d run so many tests on Klaus, and then Gracie, and then, of course, Davy...little fluffy-headed Davy, who smiled so bright and pure, and liked to chit chat with Five of all people. Just to see what their powers were, what their limits were, just like when Diego and Klaus were young, but farther because Gracie and Davy were  _ their _ kids.

Diego’s hands clenched into fists hard enough you could audibly hear his knuckles crack. They were begging to dig into the flesh of his dear old dad for even  _ thinking  _ about touching his kids and Klaus like that. If this Reginald wasn’t dead already then Diego would kill the old fucker right now, no questions, not pacifying Luther or any of the rules from this world. And Reginald had better stay the fuck away from Klaus in the afterlife too, Diego didn’t care if they needed to hire an old priest and a young priest for some kind of exorcist. No more of this  _ I-saw-dad-in-a-Purgatory-barber-shop-when-I-was-expecting-to-see-my-dead-boyfriend _ crap. Not in this world.

No one touched Diego’s family.

No wonder the first thing they did was get Reginald out of the school and away from them. And by December, Klaus couldn’t have been more than three or four months along, maybe less. But there was no missing Gracie by then. They would have had to of acted fast, and they even had their siblings behind them. That was something, at least.

Diego found himself on his feet, shaking his head to try to clear some of the fury. It was no good now, Reginald was dead and the kids were safe. But there was still a slight edge of paranoia in the corner of his mind. It was time he stopped avoiding it and go pay a visit to Klaus. They were overdue for an extremely long talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We FINALLY get to see Klaus!  
> And poor Diego is still having lots and lots of feels.
> 
> Klaus gets some answers, though there isn't a lot of movement. More pressing issues are discussed next in the next chapter, especially when they gain someone from this new world to help fill in some of the blanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA!  
> I feel like I need to warn of this, Just to make sure. Klaus does make a comment about being able to have kids and having a removable male organ in a sort of derogatory way. I apologize in advance if that's offensive, he's freaking out and being defensive. I love all my readers no matter what is or isn't in their pants <3

Diego was lucky that Pogo looked to be anywhere else that wasn’t the infirmary when he got back down there. Immediately, when he walked in, he could see Vanya tucked away in the bed in the quiet corner to the left. She was still out, and the machine next to her was beeping a steady beat. The fact that she wasn’t awake yet was starting to worry even Diego. 

From the doorway, he could see she was still extremely pale, about as white as the sheets she was tucked into. Her hair had gone back to her natural brunette, except for a strip of stark white that framed her face. It looked bleached, like a loud fashion statement Vanya would have never tried, that was more of an Allison or Klaus move. Anything for individuality and nonconformity that Reginald pressed on them.

There was a bed to the right of Vanya and then a blue curtain pulled around to separate the rest of the room with the last a third bed just past that where Diego could hear muffled voices coming from behind it. The infirmary had never been a big place, it’s not like anyone expected all seven of them to need medical assistance at the same time. It was amazing there was even an infirmary in this place at all, that Reginald didn’t just tell them to suck it up and walk it off when they got hurt or tried to bleed out on a mission. As long as they didn’t stain anything then who was dad to care?

Diego’s boots must have been heavy on the sterilized tile, because the mummering stopped and the curtain was pulled back a bit, and a dark head peeked out revealing Ben. He must have never left after sneaking down here in the early morning. That meant a lot more to Diego than he expected it to, it meant that Klaus had very little time to be alone in this new place with some pretty weird and strange things going on and to his body. He owed Ben a lot, and not just for this.

Ben even welcomed Diego with a soft smile, “We were hoping you were Pogo and he was coming to tell Klaus he could finally get out of here.” 

Ben’s voice was soft, aware of Vanya resting, but he still pulled the curtain back halfway, letting Klaus be visible enough. It was as good of an invitation as any for Diego to come closer and take in his bedridden brother. Someone -- Pogo, Mom, or even Ben -- must have raided the clothes from this world’s Klaus, because Diego’s Klaus wasn’t in the same attire he was wearing when they jumped universes. And the Klaus from this world, having going through this particular situation before a couple of times, seemed to be a lot more prepared with that to expect when he was expecting, because Klaus was now wearing something that actually fit him and wasn’t straining at the seams. 

Diego did have to pause at what looked to be some kind of soft pink gown that gave generous room in the middle and was made out of some kind of soft stretchy fabric. It had a bit of white lace on the front and came down to about Klaus’ knees, the whole view unobstructed by the blanket that came with the bed since it was kicked down and rucked up by Klaus’ feet. Over the gown was some kind of black velvet looking robe thing to maybe half keep the chill away. Klaus was biting at his lip and his hands were  _ nowhere near his _  stomach, fingers fiddling with the sheets under him in what looked like an anxious tick because Klaus could never be completely still.

The Diego from this universe could have taken the moment to really take in the picture, appreciate it. Maybe share a few soft words with his Klaus and ask real questions about the baby. That Diego had better of realized just what kind of lucky bastard he was. Now it was just a lot of pressure to not fuck up everything in this life because of these kids. 

“Uh, yeah, sorry. I haven’t seen him all morning.” Diego admitted as he shifted some of the leather journals in his hands that he had taken from his long talk with Five, noticing a tiny spark of hope in both his brothers die with long sighs. “He probably has his hands full with what Five calls our Little Unicorn.” He added pointedly to Klaus. And Diego kind of wanted to really see Davy and Klaus together, just interact with each other…

“Urg, don’t remind me.” Klaus groaned tiredly, dragging his hands down his face. He had bags under his eyes that looked even darker than the ones Klaus had gained after Vietnam. Did anyone really sleep last night?

Diego had to bit down the urge to defend Davy after a comment like that. And Klaus really couldn’t say things like that in front of the kid. Diego couldn’t imagine the kind of crime it was to make a kid like that cry, or how it would the first step to potentially mess Davy up and he ends up being exactly like them when he gets older. That’s how dad had treated them.

He cleared his throat instead, leaning over to Ben, “If you want to maybe go find Pogo it might help speed up the process. I’ll stay with Klaus.” Diego suggested.

Ben looked uncertainty at Klaus first, getting a nod from their brother in the bed. It hit Diego that it must be surreal for them to really be apart for extended periods at a time, to have real distance between them. Besides when Klaus had been high Diego assumed they had  _ always _ been together since Ben died. And even before then, even before Klaus and Diego had gotten together, Four and Six had always been close. Really real brothers. 

At least Diego didn’t take it personally as if Ben didn’t trust him in the same room with Klaus or something, this wasn’t about Diego at all. Diego didn’t want it to be, and he never kicked up a fight about how much time Klaus spent with Ben when they had been dating either. He just wasn’t that guy, still wasn’t.

“I’m going to get him to check on Vanya too.” Ben nodded as he stepped around Diego, “I’ve been going back and forth between her and Klaus since I got here a couple of hours ago. I’m getting worried.”

And no one tried to argue with him as he pulled the curtain back around Klaus’ bed. Vanya had been worrying since she found out the truth and just how powerful she was. They all still owed her a  _ massive _ apology as soon as they woke up too, like a real adult one that’ll probably end up in a screaming match and some tears. But as long as no one died and she didn’t crumble this world up like paper too, just maybe they can finally get somewhere with their sister.

When Diego was finally alone with Klaus though, it was a whole different kind of story than just saying they needed to talk. And it was a whole different story when Diego looked at his brother stuck in bed, being alone with him, and thinking just how much history the other versions of them really had with each other. In reality, before their father died, They might as well just be strangers who grew up together.

Once upon a time, it had been the complete opposite, it had been something more along the line of the lives they seemed to lead in this new world. Diego once thought he knew Klaus better than he knew himself, that this was the other human being on the planet that was definitely made for him. Or Diego thought, until Klaus learned how to hide a giant secret from him till it literally tried to kill Klaus.

It wasn’t till they were all stuck in this house again, full of memories and pain, that Diego couldn’t be blind to how much he had missed Klaus over the last couple of years. And admitting it hurt almost as much as their break up had. And now they were in a world where he got to taste what would have happened if they had been stronger and fought for them, if Diego had told Klaus he wasn’t going anywhere and he was going to make sure Klaus got sober and stayed that way. If he promised Klaus that he was going to make sure Reginald never got to touch him again. 

“Please tell me you didn’t come down here to read to me at my bedside like I’m terminal or something.”

Klaus’ comment broke through Diego’s thoughts, bringing him back to the present and the now, catching Klaus’ eyes on the books he had brought with him. Of course, the silence would be too much for his brother or Klaus was feeling awkward with Diego just  _ staring at him _ . 

Diego cleared his throat and shook his head, coming closer, “It’s not the kind of story you think it is. I didn’t come all the way down here with  _ Peter Pan. _ ”

Diego looked away from the half smile on Klaus’ lips and took a seat by the foot of the bed. The infirmary wasn’t ever meant to be inviting, there were no visitors chairs and shelves to put get well flowers. Ben had probably curled up with Klaus on the pillows or did that thing where he sat tight and criss-cross directly across from Klaus like how they sit to sit and gossip when they were kids.

“You remember.” Klaus mumbled, tilting his head like he was trying to observe his brother, like he wasn’t sure what he was seeing with Diego. Some of the stress from this whole situation softened some of the worry lines on his face Klaus was getting. Thirty was both too old and too young such things. And Vietnam really didn’t help any of that in Klaus favor.

Diego gave an awkward shrug-nod, still really not directly looking at Klaus.  _ Peter Pan  _ had  been considered one of the few classics Reginald allowed them to read that Klaus had really taken too when they were kids. And though Diego was dreadful at it, he would read the book out loud to his brother when Klaus was having a hard time sleeping because of the ghosts or nightmares, or after the mausoleum when Klaus refused to talk to anyone. He’d let Diego sit close, and never complained about the stuttering or long pauses when Diego had to focus on the words or the sounds. 

Diego credited Mom to helping him with his stutter the most. But reading to Klaus with no judgment had been some of the best practice he got learning to be stronger than his stutter. And Diego had read that book about a boy who wanted to stay a boy forever a thousand times over to Klaus all the way till they had broken up. 

Till his favorite Lost Boy had chosen to stay in Neverland without him. Diego was pretty sure the old copy of the book had still been in the bookshelf in his old room too, but he never got a chance to find out before Vanya gave them a reason to high tail it out of there. He hadn’t had a real reason to check yet. 

“There are lots of things I remember.” Diego nodded, feeling a vice squeeze around his chest.

It would be extremely counterproductive to point out how he was surprised Klaus even had the capacity to remember something like that after being high for the better part of a decade and he hadn’t killed all his brain cells. Just because he was stuck in an undertow of feelings and maybes didn’t mean Diego needed to pick a fight.

“But right now, I need you to remember something else for me,” Diego marched on. He couldn’t softly go down the path of Regret Avenue with Klaus right now. Ben would be back with Pogo soon, there were two kids who were counting on seeing Klaus later, and Diego was here to prepare him as best he could. “Five and I think we know what’s going on in this world.”

Klaus had initially seemed skeptical, like he could feel where this could have gone if Diego pushed, but then he just looked relieved. “ _ Oh thank god!  _ I’ve been freaking out since we got here.” Klaus fell back on the mound of pillows he had behind him, like he stole some from the other two beds (hopefully not from right under Vanya’s head). But in his condition, it looked like it was hard to really get comfortable. “Please tell me he has an idea to fix this.” He pleaded.

And Diego didn’t know if he would have used those exact words, that this needed to be ‘fixed’. A different tune he had been singing from just an hour ago, but a lot had happened in that hour. Five hadn’t just let Diego waltz on down here after just that one news article, he had a lot more to show Diego, and Diego had brought a lot of it with him as evidence for Klaus too. And now he just wished that Five had waited to share everything with the both of them once Klaus had gotten out of here.

_ This was his and Klaus’ What If universe. _

“We think that this world lined up almost exactly with ours till one major event. It was handled differently with us than it was here, and that’s what caused the two worlds to split off and branch out in their own directions.” Diego didn’t like how scientifical that sounded, that kind of stuff never sounded right coming from his own mouth, it sounded much more intelligent coming from someone like Five or dad. 

Klaus seemed to think so too, because he rolled his pretty green eyes that were an  _ exact _ match to Gracie’s and faked a yawn. Chipped black nail polish painting his act. “Diego, dear, just because we’re stuck here at school doesn’t mean we’re  _ in  _ school. So get to the program, Doc Brown.” He waved, turning a little on his side and propping his head up on his hand, looking like he was posing for Diego or something lovely like that in soft pink.

The reference was lost on him, but Diego still got the point. “Okay, in simplest terms, “ He nodded, brushing a hand down his face. “In this world, you have more powers than just seeing ghosts --” 

“Yes,  _ finally _ !” Klaus interrupted, immediately sitting up from his laxed position. “Is it something awesome? Like laser vision, or mind reading --”

“Klaus.”

“Actually, no. Keep the mind-reading, it’s never as sexy as they make it seem in movies. Or even really bad ones like  _ Twilight _ . Can I shapeshift, then? Can I get as big as Luther and finally take him down a notch?”

“Klaus.”

“Ooooh, maybe something elemental? Like fire? I can handle that, I’m already hot stuff, this would just be proof.”

_ “Klaus _ !” 

That was enough to finally get the guy to shut up, Diego was close to wringing his neck, and might have if Klaus wasn’t pregnant at the moment. A part of Diego knew that this was anxious babbling. If Klaus just kept talking then there would be no room or time to hear the bad news, or the new news that could be a huge change and too much to take in. Somethings about his brother never changed.

“You do have a couple of new ones here, but at that moment I’m talking about this one in particular.” Diego stated calmly, and nodded to Klaus’ stomach.

Admittedly, it did take him a second or two before Klaus really  _ got it _ . “Are you fucking kidding me?!” He hissed, finally touching his stomach for emphasis. “ _ This  _ is a power? What kind of power is this, I can get knocked up and I have a dick? Are we sure that’s not some kind of clip-on?”

“Not that whatever I can say will stop you from giving yourself a full physical right here because it’s not like you’ve ever cared about having an audience before, “ Diego caught Klaus’ hands when they started to slip under the pink gown to do just that, “But our sister is still in the room, and Pogo will be coming with Ben soon. No to mention you’re still interrupting my explanation.” 

Klaus huffed and only half fought Diego’s hold on him, not verbally admitting Diego had a point. “Well, do go on,then. I have a feeling you’re just dying to make this story so much better.”

Diego just rolled his eyes, but only let go of one of Klaus’ hands, keeping the other for support. Just which one needed the support, he wasn’t too sure at the moment.

It did take him a moment to gather his words, trying to figure out just how to phrase this. “Th-that...that summer we were together, really together...do you remember.” Diego didn’t know why he was suddenly whispering, like if he said it out loud too loud that it would shatter the fragile glass wall they’ve put between them then and them now. 

And he didn’t need to be touching Klaus to see his brother completely freeze, not even able to try to pull away from Diego’s grasp. They’ve  _ never _ spoken of it since it happened. When they grew apart, when Klaus was less and less sober. Diego was pretty sure Klaus was high when Diego had left the academy for good, and not even aware of him leaving. 

But Diego was taking that as a yes, it was something Klaus’ memory managed to hang on to.

“Yeah, okay.” Diego nodded, speaking mainly to himself. He did manage to try to give Klaus’ hand a comforting squeeze, not completely sure it worked. “Well, it happened here too, Klaus. Only it ended differently. As in, it didn’t really end at all.”

He knew he had Klaus curious now when his brother did that cute little furrow of his brows. But it appeared that he hadn’t quite found his voice again just yet.

“In this world, due to your extra power here, you actually ended up...well, in the same predicament.” Again, Diego gestured to Klaus’ stomach. “We were either almost seventeen, or had just turned seventeen when we found out. The time fits our summer together...and the drugs -- you had quit cold turkey as soon as you knew. And from what Five dug up, you’ve been clean ever since.” 

Diego gave him a moment to just absorb in peace, absently rubbing circles over Klaus’ knuckles with his thumb as he watched a multitude of expressions flicker across Klaus’ face.

“What I don’t get is…” Klaus finally started, eyes squinting a bit in trying to understand, “The kid we met last night...he looks nowhere near ready to enter his teenage years, Diego.”

Ah, so Klaus had gotten stuck in the math in that whole problem. 

“That would be because he’s our youngest.” Diego could stop a bit of a smile from forming at the slight look of horror settling on Klaus. A bit of an echo from last night’s. “Our oldest kid, Gracie, is around twelve at the moment. And I have to tell you, Klaus….god, she’s beautiful.”  Diego found himself laughing at the admittance. Like when you see new dads hold their child for the first time, you hear them say they had never seen anything so perfect. “She’ll probably be a model when she grows up, with those eyes -- she has your eyes, I know because I swear it was like they were glowing in the light like yours do. And her hair has a pretty curl to it, but nowhere near Davy’s -- which looks adorable too, he  _ really  _ does look just like you. And I can’t tell how tall she’ll be yet, I heard Allison say once that you had to be kind of tall to be model, right?”

He was going on and on, and Klaus was just staring at him, eyes wide like Diego was some stranger that just mozied on into the infirmary and sat on his bed.

“Oh. My. God.” Klaus enunciated each syllable, shaking his head and laughing in absolute disbelief and astonishment. “ Who the fuck are you, and what did you do with the Diego Hargreeves from  _ my  _ universe? Did you just get infected by this world’s Diego’s thoughts or something?” The funny thing was, Klaus actually did look worried for him.

And, yeah, maybe Diego was gushing a bit. Maybe he was getting a little drunk on the idea of this world and what it really means, what it could have meant. But Klaus’ comment was one of the reasons why he was there.

“It might serve you well to learn a thing or two from me now, because we can’t go out there and let those kids know we’re not who they think they are.” Diego warned, ignoring Klaus’ insinuation. Mainly, because Klaus was a little on the nose with it.

“What, no ‘sorry, kids, your parents are temporarily displaced and you’re stuck with us now’?” Klaus rolled his eyes, pulling away from Diego’s hold on his hand when he sat back, fingers now fiddling with the tie to his robe.

“You do realize that they’re, like thirteen and eight, right? I’d like to wait till they’re at least driving before we traumatize them for life.” Diego sighed heavily, guessing Klaus was agreeing in his own way of playing by the rules. Even if he wasn’t going to be happy about it.

In a rare moment of pensiveness, Klaus was actually quiet for a long stretch, eyes somewhere over Diego’s left shoulder. Diego half thought Klaus was seeing some kind of ghost, but the tension that filled his brother during such events didn’t come with it. So now he was just dying to ask Klaus what he was thinking about, what he thought about  _ all of this _ . It was unusual for Klaus to not voice his opinion about something he didn’t like, even if it was just to hide the fear.

“I let you knock me up three times here, and now we’re playing perfect happy family like we’re the freaking Clevers with Wally and the Beav.” Klaus mumbled, still not exactly looking at Diego. His hands brushed over his stomach before he jerked away from it when he realized what they were doing. “Or...I assume the others are yours too...?” He trailed off.

“Something tells me we’re a bit more like the Ricardos, Lucy.” Diego gave him a half smile, more than just amused at that thought. “And, as far as Five and I can tell, you and I have been together here since that summer Gracie was conceived...we might actually be married. We’re not blood-related, so it’d be legal. But Five is still pouring over everything official he can get his hands on.”

“Married to your brother and popping out incestuous offspring brats with him. Wow, Diego, the you from this world doesn’t really set the bar high, does he.” Klaus hummed, his lips stretching in something akin to a self-loathing grin. It was because Diego could see it for what it was that he didn’t take the insult personally.

“Hey, hey, those kids are a lot more than that.” Diego reprimanded before he could stop himself this time. “And so are  _ you _ .” 

If they were going there, then Diego would go there. This world was proof that they had gone farther. So he stood, Klaus automatically moving away from him like he wasn’t sure if Diego was going to leave or sock him in the face. Both are tempting with the man sometimes. But Diego actually took advantage of the room Klaus freed up, and moving to sit hip to hip with his brother against the mound of pillows, Klaus’ eyes going a bit wide. And wider still with Diego wrapped an arm around him and pulled Klaus closer to him.

“With three kids, and over a decade of being together, you really think this Diego has any sort of regrets or resentment against staying you?” He sighed, Klaus still a little stiff against him like he wasn’t too sure to trust Diego’s new close proximity.

“If this me was suddenly expecting a mini knife throwing hoodlum, you could have stayed out of obligation. If you really wanna talk 1950’s ‘perfect American family here’.” Klaus shrugged.

“Come on, Klaus, you know you know me better than that.” Or Diego thought Klaus had. 

Diego wanted to point out how it was like Klaus hadn’t even given him a chance. That he thought the drugs would have protected him more than Diego could have. But, then again, Diego really hadn’t fought Klaus on it when he picked the drugs. He never promised Klaus he could make it better, he just told Klaus had to pick.

Klaus wasn’t answering him. And something sticky and cold filled Diego’s stomach. That’s really what Klaus had thought all along,this whole time?

“Do you think whats-his-name and whosy-whats-her-face have any special little gifts?” Was what Klaus deflected to instead.

And, admittedly, it did spin Diego on loop of unexpectedness. He stammered a couple of times, still getting over the fact that they even had kids, let alone take time and ponder if they were just like them.

Luckily, Diego was saved from having to answer when the curtain was pulled back again, revealing Gracie in all her glorious presence. “I don’t know, maybe you should ask Whosy yourself.”

She crossed her arms, eyes narrowed at them as Ben and Pogo filed into the infirmary behind her. She knew. 

“Oh shit, Diego,” Klaus sucked in a lungful of air, “She looks just like you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know Gracie a little better,and a smidgen of a backstory on the Five in this other universe.   
> Also, I give you the reveal of Gracie's powers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this rambles a bit (a lot), but Gracie needed to be in on what the fuck is going in with the people she thought she had known her whole life. I apologize. It half feels like this hasn't gone far in the last couple of chapters :/  
> ***
> 
> I'd also like to say thank you to all of you who read, leave kudos, and especially those who leave comments. You guys are who make me think I'm really doing something with my life here <3   
> ***
> 
> PSA  
> I apologize for the Rabbi, Preist,and Minister reference. I was trying to make the reads FEEL how super awkward and weird this whole thing feels to these guys. Sorry, peeps.

If sitting with his siblings for the first time in twelve years when their dad died was the most awkward moment of Diego’s life, then sitting in that same room in another universe with a pregnant Klaus, his teenage daughter from said other universe, dead brother who was no longer dead, a lost brother no longer lost, and old sapien caregiver was the fucking cherry on top. It sounded like a really bad  _ ‘A-Rabbi-A-Priest-And-A-Minister-Walk-Into-A-Bar’ _ joke. You’re cringing so hard internally your buttcheeks cramp.

Mom must have cleaned up their bedding from the night before because the parlor was now clean. Diego knew that she was with Luther and Allison while they explored the new-old school, he hoped they were maybe keeping Davy occupied and away from here during this whole debacle. It was odd enough with those who were in the room already.

Klaus had finally been given a clean bill of health from Pogo, he and his little carry-on package. He was now propped up on the couch, the same one Diego had slept on the night before, his robe now tied this time over his pink gown. He wasn’t too big that he couldn’t cross his legs, but Diego could see that it wasn’t as comfortable as it could be. Ben took the spot next to Klaus, maybe some kind of moral support, maybe to keep Diego from sitting too close to him. Either way, Diego still stood behind Klaus, arms crossed over his chest, and Pogo calm and collected standing next to him.

All eyes were on the girl in the armchair to Klaus’ right. If Klaus was on the verge of uncomfortable, the Gracie was wearing the winning crown. Not just that, but emotions flickered across her young face at lightspeed, like a film reel through a projector. 

_ Skepticism, anger, maybe a tinge of fear _ . 

Then she’d seem to catch herself, remember she had an audience and try to school her face to be devoid of emotions, maybe act the part of an adult. And then the cycle would start all over again, her arms tight across her chest and mirroring Diego’s stance. Maybe Klaus was onto something about her similarities to him...

Five was the one to break the silence when he jumped in the middle of the room, arms heavy with ledgers, spare papers, more journals, and the laptop from earlier. Diego had set the ones he had meant to show Klaus on an end table by Ben’s shoulder for later, but Five just dumped his hored on the coffee table in front of Klaus and Ben. 

“Well, its official, after dad left the bookkeeping in this place went to shit. Tax season must be a bitch.” Five sighed, falling back to the opposite couch parallel with his brothers.

Pogo was the one to clear his throat, giving the boy a pointed stare, “Master Five, though I may understand you yourself are not technically counting yourself as a child, there is still one in the room.” He warned, nodding to Gracie.

Five sat forwards, arching a brow at the old chimp, “So we’re dropping the ‘Adain’ shtick, huh?” He asked, looking to his brothers too.

“But that's _your_ name.” Came a soft voice from the armchair, and all eyes were back on Gracie. To her credit, Gracie didn’t flinch or cower from the attention. Gracie’s own was on her obnoxiously young uncle. “After you came back from the future, you were sort of shell shocked. I don’t really remember it, I was about four, and mom was really close to having Davy.” She then nodded to Klaus -- or rather his swollen midsection. 

And Diego would admit, he was a little curious about this. Ever since Five had said he still jumped to the future here too. He just didn’t have time to really ask. He supposed  _ this  _ was as good of a place to start as ever. 

“You and mom got close, you sort of became like the third kid,” Gracie went on for Five, “When he and dad were looking for baby names, you were a subjective party if they couldn’t agree on something. One night, mom said he wanted to name the baby Aidan, dad said no. You were there and made a comment that you liked it. It was probably a casual thing for you, just you saying yes or no. But mom started calling you that afterward, even after Davy was born and they had picked David. Aidan means ‘little fire’, he thought it was fitting. It started as a joke, but then everyone started calling you that, and then Davy when he started talking. I actually can’t remember the last time anyone called you Five till today.”

If there were ever a time for silence to be the theme of the most important talk of all important talks, now was not the time. But it was still prominent, everyone stuck in their own thoughts of  _ that _ . 

Diego himself was picturing the incident. Maybe he and Klaus were right there on one of the couches maybe Klaus had his feet in Diego’s lap as Diego rubbed them while going back and forth on names, Klaus’ ever-growing stomach housing Davy for just a little while longer. Both of them anxious to meet him, for little Gracie to meet him too. Five there with them, internally still and maybe just a tad bit happy, less wear of the years weighing him down. Feeling a little loyal to them..a different kind of familial bond.

And then, it was all shattered when Five sputtered, “ _ Klaus _ named me? I thought it was Mom who came up with this ridiculous thing. Klaus; the same guy who ended up naming his son after his dead boyfriend in the long run.”

“Five!” Came from Diego and Ben both. Diego dropped a heavy but supportive hand to Klaus’ shoulder when his poor brother tried standing. Klaus’ hands fisting like he’d like nothing more than to knock Five on his ignorant ass with a good knuckle sandwich to the face.

Just because this was weird awkward as shit didn’t mean Five needed to go for the kill.

“You realize, that with everything that’s happened here, and the timeline of the kids and you, that we can probably pretty much say Klaus has never been to Vietnam in this world, right?” Ben pointed out, turning behind him to look to Pogo for help.

Pogo looked a little confused his graying furry brows furrowing, “To my knowledge, the last time Master Klaus had been outside of the United States was when he was born in East Germany and Sir Reginald brought him home with the rest of you.”

“What does an old boyfriend have to do with anything. I don’t even know if mom had any before dad. Not that I’ve ever wanted to ask.” Gracie looked to be in the same boat as Pogo. Five was just stirring things up that a kid didn’t need to know about her fake parent. “Davy’s name is a sort of inside joke. He was named after David Hasselhoff because he was big where mom was born on you guy’s birthday.”

For the first time since they’ve all arrived in the room, Klaus snorted, which was quickly followed by that little hysterical laugh he does when he’s socially uncomfortable in an awkward situation. He had been quiet for this whole shindig, even with Five’s comment about Dave. Maybe with all this stress and craziness, he cracked. But what came out of his mouth was, “No way would your dad have let me name his son after The Hoff.”

As if Diego wasn’t _right_ behind him.

But, technically, Diego wasn’t Gracie’s dad. Just like Klaus wasn’t the one who named Davy after The Hoff. He and Klaus were just strangers wearing familiar faces.

“So, enough of Aidan’s story,” Gracie cleared her throat and sat back in her chair, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap, looking every bit the little young lady. “Who are you guys, why are you here, and when will my parents be coming back?”

“Questions I’ve been dying to ask since we landed here too.” Klaus nodded at her, echoing Gracie’s stance and glared across him to Five. “Diego only got to tell me half the story, so I’m expecting much more from you, you rabid little lawn gnome.”

Five groaned and fell back on the couch, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. Diego was reminded that Five hadn’t gotten any sleep last night. He actually didn’t know when the last time Five had gotten a good night sleep, maybe the night before he originally disappeared in 2002. It made him wonder if the Five (Aidan) from this world slept better knowing he had people who cared and looked after him.

“Long story short, from what Five told me and what I passed on to Klaus, “ Diego stepped in, “Our world was ending because of information withheld from our sister, Vanya. She got--” He reminded himself that young ears where in the room, “Furious and sort of caused the apocalypse-- Um, you know what that is, right?” He asked his not-daughter.

Gracie arched a brow looking a bit insulted.

But it was Klaus who answered, “For God sake, Diego, she’s thirteen, not a toddler.” He waved at his brother to continue.

Funny how that was the first time Diego saw Gracie smile, no matter how smug it was. Maybe it wasn’t Davy who was the Mama’s Boy like Diego had previously thought. 

“I  _ am _ highly educated, thank you. I’m pretty good with ‘big words’, Diego.” Grace nodded, staring pointedly at Ben of all people. And, really, it wasn’t that surprising. “I had good teachers who wanted me to be a lot smarter than my parents.”

Klaus scoffed and nudged his elbow into Ben’s ribs. Ben ignored it and gave Gracie a wink. 

“Traitor. Get your own rugrats.” Klaus muttered, and then snapped Diego’s way. “Chop, chop, Dee. I never noticed how uncomfortable these damn-- darn couches are before.”

Diego squashed down the urge to offer Klaus someway to fix that, wanting to  _ tend _ to the guy carrying his child from another world. He had to cough into his fist before he could go on. “Anyways, Five, having screwed with the space-time continuum before, though he had figured out a way to keep us all from dying on our world. It was the only way. And we ended up here last night, in this world. A crazy luck of the draw, an  _ alternate universe _ was the freaking last thing on my mind when he suggested that. 

“I might have had an inkling.” Ben raised his hand to speak up. “Massive  _ Doctor Who  _ vibes when we all joined hands at the Icarus.”

“Same.” Klaus nodded, “Though I was a little distracted by being able to manifest your whole corporeal self and do those crazy-scary things with your powers. Not to mention, you know, the moon crashing into earth and trying not to die. I had only been fully sober for a couple of hours, had to compartmentalize.”

Gracie was now staring at the three older brothers with giant emerald green eyes as if they were all crazy talking about the end of the world and time travel. Which, if it had been any other time that wasn’t this, well…

“Look...this might be a bit too much too fast.” Diego sighed, brushing his good hand down his face. “Maybe we should take a break, Gracie. You know the majority of it, the important parts.”

“Are you kidding? You think I can let you guys walk out there half-assed and destroy my parents’ lives,  _ my  _ life?” Gracie asked incredulously.

“Miss Gracie.” Came from Pogo, but curing was the least relevant thing to worry about here. 

“What happens if I can’t brief you and someone says the wrong thing in front of Davy?” She shook her head, glossy dark hair rippling around her shoulders. 

The adults, including Five and Pogo all shared a look. Not too sure if getting a teenage girl involved with their shit was a good idea. But they did need help on living the lives of the them from this world. Not just for Davy’s sake, or for the little human form Klaus was currently carrying under his skin.

“Where is everyone now?” Gracie pushed, her shoulders going straighter, her focus on Klaus and Diego. “Where are my parents? Are they in there with you, or…”

That was a question they probably should have expected, but it still took Diego off guard. He found himself avoiding one pair of pretty green eyes to catch another the same exact shape and form. Klaus bit his lip and gave Diego a shrug, and though it didn’t really help, Diego could still find himself agreeing.

“We don’t know.” Klaus answered slowly, playing with the soft black sleeve of his robe. 

“There are times that I...catch myself thinking somethings that I’ve never thought about. Like with you or Davy.” Diego admitted. “We didn’t have kids back home, I never really thought I’d ever have or want a chance to think paternal thoughts.”

“That goes triple for me.” Klaus muttered to his stomach, it was getting harder and harder to take that look of...what was that, betrayal on Gracie’s face now?

“I feel the same as I always do.” Ben chimed in, actually not helping as much as he thought he was.

“I feel somewhat less rage and age I’ve come to learn to live with as the norm.” Five groused from his spot on his own couch, eyes on the ceiling. “Klaus and Diego’s Little Unicorn isn’t as annoying as I could find him, oddly.”

Gracie was the one biting her lip now, maybe something else she had gotten from her mother. There was also something else about her, a certain shine to her skin that didn’t mean she was about to start crying or anything. Something more along the lines of perspiration, why would she start to sweat in the middle of this?

Diego took a step closer to her, now somewhere between Gracie and Klaus, and he crouched down so he was on eye level with her. “Five thinks, that for about seventeen years, our two worlds ran on the same cord. But one differing chromosome or DNA link changed it and made the two branch off.” 

_ I.e., Klaus’ ability to have kids here. _

“Dude, like when Doc Brown explains to Marty why they came back to the wrong future after messing around with the past? The Butterfly Effect created another reality!” Ben chirped, leaning in his seat towards Five.

“Dude, that’s  _ exactly _ what I said!” Klaus high fived his non-zombie brother.

“Stop mixing references, Ben.” Five groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Either stick to  _ Doctor Who _ or leave it at  _ Back To The Future _ . Or just freaking broaden your tastes.”

No wonder why Diego didn’t understand what Klaus meant earlier, he wasn’t a huge movie goer, it was something Klaus had promised in fixing years ago and never got the chance. He still ignored the other three brothers anyways.

Gracie was starting to do this thing where she’ll make eye contact with someone and instantly look away, like she was nervous or anxious. Her smooth peaches and cream complexion was starting to take a new rosy hue on her cheeks too. It was like she was trying hard to hold something back, or she had just been out for a run when they weren’t looking.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, ignoring how close Diego had gotten to her now. “Nevermind where you came from and why right now, it won’t help you in the here and now. But you should probably know the things that will.”

It was enough to make Five sit up, he knew when to get serious and pay attention. Even Ben looked like he was ready for some kind of school lesson, body facing Gracie and going still. Klaus just had his head back on the couch, his own eyes closed as he rubbed at his lower back. He was _really hating_  those couches.

It was Pogo who spoke up first, “Miss Gracie, perhaps you should leave the act of playing catch-up to me. You are not looking well, my dear.” He lowered his head, looking at her above his spectacles.

The girl in question quickly shook her head, brushing the back of her hand across her shiny forehead, “I-I’m good, Pogo. I can do this.” But Gracie wasn’t even looking at Pogo anymore.

Diego pulled himself back to his feet, he caught Klaus giving Gracie a worried look when he faced Pogo. “What’s going on? If she’s coming down with something that sure as hell was fast.”

Gracie beat Pogo reprimanding Diego for his language, “A little gift from mom.” She smiled ruefully down at her lavender low-tops. Diego was sure Klaus had had the same shoes when they were fifteen. “I saw my first ghost when I was two years old. I was with Aunt Allison and no one knew why I was staring in the corner and crying. Till mom walked in, he could see it too.”

There was a sharp, almost strangling version of an inhale of breath from Klaus. Something that gave you the image of ripping open muscle and bleeding out. His head was officially up and he was staring at Gracie with horrified eyes, Klaus’ hands were actually on his stomach now like he was trying to protect it from his thoughts.

Gracie cleared his throat, her hands starting to shake in her lap. “He started training with me, when I was old enough. We sort of trained together, he learned what I did so he knew how to help me. But my gift is a little stronger than his. I can summon more specifically...and I can tell who has killed. It gets a little hard being in the same room with dad and Five for too long.”

And for all the times Diego had gotten punched, stabbed, or shot in the gut, nothing had ever hurt quite like this. Not just the fact that his daughter struggled with the same demons as Klaus did, but that  _ he made it _  so much worse for her. That he was why she had gone so pale and looked like she might pass out in front of them.

“There is something...fuzzy around you too.” Gracie went on, this time addressing Klaus, her head tilted and eyes squinting at him. “My mom never had it hovering around him, but it’s like cobwebs or something trying to attach to you.”

“Vietnam.” Five answered for her, not looking an ounce of guilt for what his presence was helping do to Gracie. “Not only was it time travel and it happened in the past, but we added hopping universes. He killed there, so the ghosts must be a bit more muffled than others.”

Klaus looked like he tried to speak to Gracie a few times, his mouth moving around different words silently, but not knowing where to start. A hot feeling of shame rose up so strong Diego swore he could smell it standing right over his brother. Gracie looked like she had a lot more questions of her own, but physically couldn’t take it.

“Boys, that’ll be all.” Pogo slammed the end of his cane against the marble floors like a gavel. He came over to Gracie and helped her stand on fawn strong legs. “It’s time to retire to somewhere a little quieter, Miss Gracie. It looks like our guests will be staying with us for a while for the time being. You may speak to them later when you’ve found your strength again. I will come back and fill them in on what they need to know for this life.”

No one argued as the old caretaker helped Gracie out the room. In hindsight, Diego supposed he could have offered a hand, Mom had raised him better than that. But he was also one of the ones who had just done that to Gracie. 

Years of playing the vigilante even after the Umbrella Academy unofficially disbanded. He couldn’t make it as a cop because he couldn’t play by the rule, Justice meant something else to him than just a court date and a jury. He’d kill if needed, drive Patch crazy when he told her where she could find the body. But Diego never thought at  _ this _ would be one of the consequences of that.

“You know, I use to think about that.” Ben was the first one to speak afterward. “When we went out to get our lives, if we got married, and if we had kids...if the kids would end up, you know,  _ like us _ …”

Klaus couldn’t stand to be around that conversation and ended up pushing himself up to his feet, finally separating himself from that God awful couch when he found his center of gravity again, “I think I need to go lay down.” He mumbled, suddenly looking extremely young and fearful at that moment, like when Reginald would threaten the mausoleum if he didn’t correct himself. “River Song here is still doing nothing but constantly suck my life energy.”

Ben snorted, and Diego again didn’t get the reference.

Diego did step around to help Klaus though, “Let me help you, here” He held out a hand. 

“No offense, Diego,” Klaus sighed, walking right past his brother to the stairs, “But I’m doing just fine doing this on my own for right now.” He waved off.

And that was the second time Diego had to watch someone he cared for leave the room without his help. So far he was doing so well in this new life. Now where was the instruction manual for not fucking it up any more than he had in the last 24 hours?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a bit of Klaus and his exploring. And we sort of learn one of Davy's powers!  
> Also, more info on his new world and the thems from the new world from Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Mentions of miscarriage in this chapter and the next!
> 
> ******  
> Thank you to my lovely commenters!  
> I got a good giggle from everyone telling me how mad and frustrated they felt toward Klaus in the last chapter! That was so unintended and unexpected!
> 
> As I've told some of my commenters, you have to think of the time, guys. Klaus has kind of had a hell of week -- actually, a week plus 10 months, ok! Hes going through a lot and going through it all SOBER. You have to give him time to process! But he will get better! I promise a happy ending!

It was habit that took Klaus up the stairs, and around the stairs, and down the stairs towards their hall of bedrooms. Pretty killer on slightly swollen ankles and when you were suddenly carrying a lot more extra weight frontwards. It was only then that he realized a new world could mean a new living layout. Especially when he opened the door to his old room and the walls and furniture was nothing like what was left over in there from when he was a kid.

The walls were actually a nice and calm teal, and there were a couple of old Umbrella Academy hero propaganda posters Klaus only vaguely remembered having to dress up and pose for with his siblings. Gone were the collections of lyrics and drawings he had put there on sleepless nights and endless highs, but the little string fairy lights were still there lining the room and around the tiny bed frame. Given the size of the bed and the toy box in the corner, this was no longer Klaus’ room. And he had a good inkling just what little unicorn lived within these walls now.

Which meant, he still was on the hunt for some personal space. Klaus groaned and rubbed at his face, when would this nightmare end? At this point, were they sure that being annihilated in the apocalypse wasn’t really the best option as opposed to this little Alice In Wonderland field trip?  

As he wandered aimlessly back down the hall, the sun from the nearest window caught something sparkly on the back of one of the doors. Closer inspection told Klaus it was a glitter smear at about eye level. Interesting, because back home, this was  _ Diego’s _ bedroom door. But Diego wasn’t there to stop him, and look, the doorknob just twisted open so easily. Open, slip in, close.

Diego’s room back in their world, was a lot like Five’s, really green. Like seafoam vomit, Klaus once discussed with Allison. And while Klaus, Allison, and Luther actually added some personality to their rooms, Diego was one who never really bothered to do such a thing. Except maybe change out a throwing target every so often when it got too mutilated to hold a knife.

This room felt...lived in, but in a homey way. There were actual, honest to God photos framed on the wall. Of the Hargreeves siblings, of  _ babies _ Klaus suspected were his and Diego’s two spawns. But there were also photos of Klaus and Diego themselves, of them together, and happy. Diego was actually smiling in most of these too, and not that little stupid smirk thing he does when one of his knives tastes blood.

“Who the fuck are these  _ Twilight Zone _ dweebs?” Klaus muttered to himself when he lifted something from the dresser that looked like it was set after one of the kids were born, squinting his eyes as he examined it. He recognized the infirmary, a younger Klaus was holding what looked like a newborn baby and he was shirtless and looked exhausted and sweaty. Both that Klaus and Diego had tears in their eyes, and looked like their smiles were about to break their faces.

Elsewhere in the bedroom there was a rocking chair, and a basket of yarn and knitting needles, Klaus supposed that was all him. In the closet there were Diego’s usual lovely black attire, but it was contrasted with bits and ends of bolder and brighter colors that just had to be Klaus’ clothes. Even the bed had a dark red and mermaid blue bed set, it use to be one more thing that Diego would dawn in black. The guy really had a favorite color. There were little fairy lights in here too, strung over the headboard and the window, just like Klaus’ old room.

But it felt like a bit of Klaus poured out of almost every nook and cranny in Diego’s space. And none of it looked like Diego minded too much or tried to fight it too hard, if the Diego from those photos were anything to go by. It was both touching and a whole lot overwhelming.

Especially when Klaus noticed framed knitted baby booties right above the headboard of the bed and above the lights. It looked like his work, probably, but there were names stitched below them that might have been Mom’s doing. Unless this world’s Klaus knew how to sew as well as knit. 

Mint green booties for Gracie. Butter yellow booties for David. 

What threw Klaus off, though, was the added little lavender purple booties to the right of Davy’s that read  _ Elenora _ . Hadn’t they just counted two kids plus the one sucking the life out of Klaus currently? 

“What the fuck?” Klaus suddenly got a bad feeling that sat sickly in his stomach that had nothing to do with time traveling tapeworms.

 

***

 

Diego was still sitting in the parlor, alone this time, half enjoying the silence. His head was hung low in his good hand, eyes closed as he wallowed in just everything. The world they lost, this new world that should have never existed but was what could have been. 

He was jealous of the Diego from this world, he was man enough to admit that. He was jealous that this Diego had everything he could have ever wanted and dreamed of, and then some. This Diego tried, and fought, and loved. It made him feel empty and hollow, like he was just some sad echo of this world’s Diego. And maybe he was, with how dark and miserable his life had been. Something that really took their father dying and really being in the same room as Klaus again for him to see that. Ignorance is usually bliss, and Diego had a lot of ignorance to spare.

The sound of heels clicking on marble was enough to bring him back, it had to be Mom or maybe Allison. But Diego sat up and school his features, turning his head over his shoulder to catch the bouncy blonde hair of his sister. Allison didn’t look scarred or terrified, so he assumed her little tour with Mom and Davy had been uneventful.

“Hey,” He gruffed at her when she came closer, clearing his throat of all the feelings that settled there, “Where is Luther?” Diego asked, checking behind Allison but saw no one.

“Davy talked him and Five of all people to come see how long he can hold his breath in a bathtub.” Allison answered, taking the vacant spot next Diego on the couch. “Did you know that you and Klaus have extra powers here? Your other one is an ability to breathe underwater, of all things. Davy seems to have the same ability, and frequently likes to time how long he can stay underwater and beat his personal record.”

Allison looked too amused by this, or she had fallen under Davy’s spell of cuteness and she was officially a goner. And though the breathing underwater thing was surprising, if not a little odd and anticlimactic for a second power, there was still a little shiver of pride. It must have been a different kind of feeling that what Klaus got when they learned about Gracie’s ability.

“Yeah, uh, I knew about Klaus’,” He nodded, making a sweeping gesture over his stomach. “He hasn’t given me the time to tell him about the others. But we did learn about Gracie’s.”

“Your daughter right? I haven’t gotten a chance to really meet her, but Davy adores her. And he’s enamored with Five, oddly enough.” Allison nodded.

And, oh, wouldn’t Allison just eat Gracie up. They were never allowed to really play with Vanya when they were younger (and now they knew why), but Klaus seemed to have no problem being Allison’s Barbie doll with clothes and makeup. Diego had thought that Allison would finally really get the chance for some girl time with Claire, but he hasn’t heard of her in this world yet. Maybe Gracie would give Allison that chance.

“Gracie is -- yeah, she’s our daughter.” He nodded, thinking of the poor girl having to be carried out by Pogo earlier because she had just deteriorated right in front of them. “And she has the ability to see ghosts, believe it or not. Only, she’s a little stronger than Klaus.”

Allison’s hand flew to her mouth, her eyes getting wide. No doubt she was thinking of the hell Klaus had gone through with those damn things at Gracie’s age, right before he started relying on getting high to keep them at bay.

“She can  _ also  _ see the ghosts of people that someone has killed.” Diego went on, “And the longer she’s around them the harder it is for her to be in the room. Five and I almost made her pass out. And Klaus looked like he wanted to throw up and get on his knees to start apologizing, beg for forgiveness.” So breathing underwater was, sadly, not a huge thing he’d bat an eye at right now. 

“Oh, Diego,” Allison whispered, setting a hand on his good shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “I’m so sorry. I know it was hard enough seeing someone you cared for struggle with that the first time.

He shrugged a shoulder, not entirely trying to dislodge his sister’s touch. “She sounds a lot more...stable. Stronger in a lot of ways. And we’ve learned the first time to keep an eye on that sort of thing, you know. I think she’ll be alright. She said she was getting some training in for it, better than what Klaus had his face shoved in with dad.” There was no way in hell either of them would lock Gracie in a mausoleum for hours on end. Klaus didn’t have to worry about fighting him on that. “So how was your tour? Anything too different that I should worry about?” Diego quickly changed the subject.

It was clear Allison knew what he was doing, but she was tactful enough to not call him out on it. “Oh my god, Diego, this place is really something else. I barely recognized it as we looking around. Some of it is fixed up and cleaned, repainted or remodeled. And you’ll never guess why!”

Well, it had to be something good for Allison to look that excited, she looked like how she use when she talked about going to Hollywood one day and making it big as a super star. “Well, I mean, we all look like we still live here. Together, too. So I assume we just never left after we got rid of dad, so we kept it up and running?” 

“Yeah, that. But, we’re also trying to reopen this place. Sort of like an Umbrella Academy 2.0.”

There was a slight feeling of ice that dropped into Diego’s stomach. Horrible memories and flashbacks of what they were subjected to as kids. There was no way they could do that to other people. Were the versions of them in this world sadists just like Reginald?

“You know how there were forty-three of us born on the same day, and dad was only ever to find the seven of us? Apparently, the us’s in this world reached out to the other thirty-six. We got a hold of them, or we got a hold of some of their kids. So far we have somewhere between ten and fifteen coming in the spring from all over the world to start training their powers, like  _ really  _ train and better their skills.” And that just made Allison’s eyes shine brighter just thinking about it. 

“You mean like dad?” Diego asked softly, needing Allison to understand what their other selves have agreed to.

“What? No, of course not! This will all be  _ legit _ , and we won’t use fear and neglect as teaching tools to help people like us.” Allison’s blonde hair swished when she shook her head. “The work on this place isn’t completely done yet, good thing we have till spring. But that date looked intentional since it means that the baby will here by then too.”

Oh, don’t remind Diego of that. He ended up clenching his jaw and just nodding, not sure he can take the idea of running a school on top of  _ everything else _ . Diego’s eyes were on his hands when he felt Allison move closer, her elbow nudging him.

“Hey, Diego, it’s going to be okay.” 

And, wow, did he not know just how much he needed to hear that right now.

“It’s crazy, yeah. This whole life, who we are...who you and Klaus are to each other. And who those kids are. It just takes some getting use to. And who knows, maybe you guys will like who you are in this world.” 

Diego nodded in obligation, rubbing his hand down his face. “Yeah, sure.” He then stood and gave her shoulder a squeeze, “I think I’m going to go check on Klaus.” It was a half excuse, he really had been trying to give Klaus his space but could only give the guy so much time. They weren’t done talking just yet. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Of course.” Allison nodded in understanding, giving him a warm smile. “Mom said that our rooms are where they’ve always been, except there are a couple of differences.”

Diego turned to her and gave a tired but confused look, furrowing his brows in question.

“Well, Luther and I are in his room, Gracie is in my old one. And Davy is in Klaus’ old one because you and Klaus share yours.” Allison looked a bit unsure how he’d take that news. Everything about this place was  _ unsure _ .

He blinked a few times, nodding slowly, ”Right. Okay. That makes sense. Guess I know where to start.” Diego mumbled as he headed towards the stairs.

He had yet to venture this far into the house yet, Diego’s hands had been kind of full with everything else. But he could walk this route in his sleep, and probably has given how exhausted they had been more than just a couple times coming home from a mission.

The hall of bedrooms were quiet, and his footsteps echoed in such a way that he felt like he was in a horror movie. It felt  _ too  _ quiet, he was  _ too  _ alone. Some kind of mass murderer would come out of nowhere or someone would start screaming because he wasn’t the first one who came through. 

This entire place, where they had been abused and ‘trained’ by Reginald was haunted for sure, scary movie worth. And not the kind of haunting where only Klaus would be able to see it. And the best idea was to bring poor, innocent souls here again to try to succeed where Reginald had failed?

All the doors were closed when Diego started down the hall, he supposed that wasn’t too weird. He eyed Klaus’ old room, stuck on a loop of how many times he had heard crying coming from the other side. Sometimes Diego could sometimes sneak in and ask Klaus what was wrong, and was able to even hold his brother when allowed. Sometimes Diego had Reginald’s eyes on him and wasn’t able to stop at Number Four’s door. And he always regretted when he knew Klaus was suffering alone.

That said room was supposed to be housing their son, the kid who looked to have been made from rays of sunshine and cotton candy. Diego didn’t know how to feel about that. Could you cover up tear stains and the sour smell of fear with a fresh coat of paint?

He then turned to Allison’s room. The only thing that separated her’s from Luther’s was a wall, but they were almost in the same space. When they were together you’d almost get your head ripped off if you walked in on them. But when it was just Allison, Klaus use to be a big guest in there too -- for  _ very _ different reasons. 

Diego use to think Klaus wanted to be Allison. From the clothes to the power that didn’t invoke fear in the wielder. She actually taught Klaus a lot more than just how to do the perfect wing tip eyeliner, Diego liked to think Allison taught Klaus a lot about himself.

Yeah, Diego could live with Gracie in Allison’s old room. He wanted Gracie to be able to pick up some of the best parts of Allison just like Klaus had.

Looking at his own room...well, actually, the first thing Diego saw when he stood in front of his door, was what looked to be  _ glitter _ smeared across it. If he didn’t know that Klaus now occupied the same space he had before, he really did now. 

His room was where he held all of the more precious moments he had with Klaus. When they were together, they were more often than not behind that door. Diego even started keeping some of Klaus’ essentials in his room too, like Klaus was slowly moving in. But not, because Reginald would have had a fucking cow. And now, Diego’s first love was right back in there.

Though, when he opened the door, he wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at. Klaus had indeed laid down, and then proceeded to fall asleep. But it’s what he was holding close to his chest like a teddy bear that looked a tad confusing. 

From where Diego was standing, it appeared to be what looked like some kind of picture frame, but it looked like it held tiny purple baby booties. There was embroidery below them, but Diego couldn’t see what it was from this angle.

He couldn't bring himself to wake Klaus. Not when it looked like he kind of needed it. He didn’t wear himself out talking to Gracie, but he knew that there was a lot of things Klaus was going through right now. And not just issues with this earth either. There were a lot of things Klaus was working on back home too, things that had to be put on hold when they tried to take care of Vanya.

So Diego didn’t wake him. No, he gently crawled into the bed on the other side of his sleeping brother and laid there on his back, staring up at the ceiling. There were little star-shaped outlines up there right above him in faded luminescent green, but not as bright as they could be since the curtains were open letting some light in. 

They had freaking glow-in-the-dark stars on their ceiling. And Diego found himself laughing under his breath, because when you share your life with Klaus, of course, that’s what you’d end up with right above your head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Klaus have a real heart to heart that might break your heart. But in the end, I think we might be finally getting somewhere. Or, at least, we all hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> Mentions and talks of miscarriage carrying on from the previous chapter!!! 
> 
> *************  
> HELLO TO ALL MY LOVELIES!!!!!!  
> Oh, gosh, I hadn't meant to go so long without an update! Things got weird because it was my birthday on the 27th, and I got myself my first tattoo for it. And then I got sick ON MY BIRTHDAY, I just now started to feel better today. So onwards!
> 
> *********  
> BUT FIRST:
> 
> Thank you to all my magnificent readers and commenters! Your comments are really what got me through this past week,and I clawed myself back here just for you
> 
> Now, this chapter is a little on the small side, I'm sorry. I meant for it to be longer but I felt like I had already wasted so much time. 
> 
> This is also a bit on the sad side,guys! But the next one will be happier. More full of family, we'll get to see the kids again!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE KLAUS AND DAVY IN THE SAME ROOM AND ACTUALLY INTERACTING TOGETHER OMFG EXCITED FOR MY BBYS <3 <3 <3

There were soft murmured voices coming from his left, it made him seem like he was underwater with people standing around watching him. It wasn’t till it got quiet again that Diego’s eyes flew open, his mind working fast to take in its surroundings. It helped that the differences we familiar enough that he could place he was in his childhood bedroom. But it wasn’t his childhood military grade twin bed, nor was he alone in said new bed.

He must have fallen asleep while he laid and waited for Klaus to wake, he could tell the shadows in the room brought on by the sun from the window was lower and it was now darker. Klaus was actually still there in bed next to Diego. Sitting up and quiet, but he never woke Diego, so who knows how long he had been up. It was still something else just the fact that Klaus  _ stayed _ .

When he could shake the last of the drowsiness, Diego pulled himself up to sit too, mirroring his brother’s position. Klaus looked a little better than before, he must have slept off the experience with Gracie. But even though Diego was clearly awake and moving, Klaus didn’t bother to give him any real attention. He still had that picture frame that Diego had seen him curled around earlier, this time it was sitting in Klaus’ lap, it was the soul thing that had his attention. A look of...a love full of regret on his face. 

Like when you think you think you’ve met the love of your life at a bar,and they tell you to meet them there tomorrow. But you chicken out and never do. So you never see them again.

Diego could see the frame better now, the purple baby booties, and the embroidered unfamiliar name just underneath. Then, he remembered something similar when he had walked in -- turning behind them Diego saw two other frames hanging above the bed. He knew Gracie’s and Davy’s name, but not the one from the frame Klaus was holding.

_ Elenora. _

“Mom caught me staring at them.” Klaus suddenly voiced, still not giving Diego his eyes. 

He could have been having a silent conversation with Ben if Diego didn’t know better. But Diego kept quiet, even though his question hung in the air obvious enough.

“She must have finished up whatever she was doing with Allison and Luther,” Klaus went on, “I guess she’s still washing our clothes here in this world, because she just walked right into your room with an empty laundry basket. Or she just wanted an excuse to check on me. A little brave of her.” This time a half smile graced his lips, but he finally looked up, his face settling in a way like he just realized Diego was there. “I know why there is such an age gap between David and this tapeworm right here.” Klaus gestured toward his stomach.

Diego didn’t know if he didn’t understand, or if he didn’t  _ want _ to understand. This was supposed to be  _ The Perfect World _ . It was supposed to be everything he and Klaus never got to have but should have. It wasn't supposed to have anything sad or heartbreaking, they had enough of that back home. 

So why was Klaus telling him this? 

Was it too late for Diego to stop him?

Klaus moved the framed booties to Diego’s lap, Diego’s hands going up and away from it. If he touched it Diego would have to accept it, he’d have to  _ feel _ it. He wanted to refuse it all. He didn’t want to look at it anymore. He didn’t want anything to do with it.

“Her name was Eleanora Marie Hargreeves. She was born five years ago...she was born four months too early. We were going to call her Ellie.” Klaus’ voice, though soft, was oddly calm and even, still and smooth. Like the marble half of the academy was adorned with. 

Diego didn’t know if he liked that, the emotionlessness that Klaus had found and adopted at times like this. Diego could blame Vietnam, but when they were dealing with Vanya and arguing with Luther about locking her up, Klaus had been pretty passionate about being against it. But it was proof that Klaus was hiding less and less behind humor, and that that part of him that always refused to grow up didn’t have a choice in the matter anymore.

It was Diego that was wanting to run and hide behind his mother’s skirt right now, cry into her lap. But he stuck there, right now, when Klaus took his hand and set it over the frame, right over Eleonora's name. He didn’t even draw attention to how Diego’s hand was now shaking, or how Diego was holding his breath. Trying to hold in  _ everything _ . What did it mean if he started crying while Klaus held his hand over their dead child’s socks? 

There was silence for a good couple of minutes, Diego’s heartbreaking in a way he never thought possible forty-eight hours ago. He wanted to ask if Klaus was feeling the same, if he was just trying to be strong so one of them could break down at a time. He knew his brother wasn’t heartless, Klaus had always had one of the biggest hearts Diego knew, it’s what got Klaus hurt so many times.

Eventually, time had no choice but to go forward. No matter what the Commission tried to dictate.

“I’ve had some time to think about this place too.” Klaus’ voice was slowly chipping away at the cold stone now, something a little warmer coming through, like an old water dam cracking with age. Maybe Klaus really was trying to hold some of the bigger things back. It felt a little more like the him Diego knew. “And I have a feeling I know what you were thinking. With everything new that you learned, every new face you met.” he took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, “And...it's an understatement to say this is  _ a lot _ to take in, D.”

Diego gave a wet snort, wiping his eyes with his sleeves now. He wanted to agree, but he didn’t trust his voice right now. And it wasn’t just the stuttering he was worried about. He wanted to say that he could have figured that after what Klaus just went through watching Gracie try to poison herself with their presence in the room.

“I’m not even sure what the moral conduct is with being told I have a child, that came from me and my body, but who didn’t make it...” Klaus turned back to the frame, he looked like he wanted to examine it like it held some kind of cryptic secret language that just alluded him. “I’m still trying to get a handle on the ones that are living in this place. And that really makes me sound like a horrible person, doesn’t it?”

Diego had to clear his throat a few times, trying to get his vocal cords to get with the picture again. He scooted closer to his brother, knocking their shoulders together lightly. “Y-you are the  _ farthest _ person away from wh-when I think of the most horrible p-person in the world, Klaus.” There we go, not too bad. He was stronger than his stutter, even if Diego wasn’t sure he was really feeling that right now. “You have...s-such a big heart, man. I th-th-think that might be where your problem is.”

Klaus gave him a disbelieving glance, pretty sure Diego was only saying that to make him feel better. Diego took the chance to cover Klaus’ hand with his own. And not to push Klaus away like he had the last time Diego did this. 

“It’s easy to forget, w-with all the shit that happened in the last couple of days, that you  _ are _ actually ten months older than us, now.” There, first time Diego has addressed out loud Klaus’ adventure in the 60’s and  _ really _ faced it. “I think you adapted to it in such a way that you learned to compartmentalize what’s happening to you  very differently than what we had to learn with dealing with dad.”

That whole experience changed Klaus in some of the oddest, yet most profound ways. He was quieter, he could sit still longer, Klaus’ reflexes were crazy fast when shit went down. All instincts of a soldier now who was use to having to be quiet and still to have advantages over the enemy. You needed to be able to learn to react fast or else you were dead.

And Diego could see it now. Even though Klaus didn’t say anything to rebut him or tell him was wrong, Klaus was clenching his jaw and turned his head away from Diego. It wasn’t said, but it was still defiant.

“Is it hard being the only one who is emotional about this, yeah. A little.” Diego went on, “But I won’t hold it against you. You think and process things a little differently than I do, Klaus. You always have.”

He didn’t really expect a reply back, Diego was fine squeezing Klaus’ hand and just leave his brother to his thoughts. But the war didn’t change how unpredictable Klaus was. 

So Diego had to strain himself when he heard the soft, “What if I never feel anything toward them?...”

And, yeah, that sort of threw Diego a bit. He hadn’t thought that extreme yet. He had just a couple encounters with their kids and Diego unexpectedly fell just head over heels for them. But it might have been that he was a little more accepting of the circumstances. How Gracie and Davy were  _ his and Klaus’ kids _ , how this was the life he had not-so-secretly always wanted. Diego could start thinking of them as his son and daughter almost right away.

Klaus, on the other hand has had, what, a single meeting of each kid? And that first real meet with Gracie just fucked Klaus up with guilt having to see her suffer like that. 

At the moment, Five was closer to their kids than Klaus was.

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Diego answered eventually after taking a moment to weigh his words and make sure he could get them out. “Klaus Hargreeves doesn’t do  _ nevers _ . A stubborn ass like you always had to prove you could find a way to slip around it.”

He must have finally said something right, because it got Klaus to turn back to him, and Diego could see a ghost of a smirk on his lips (no ghost puns intended). And  _ that _ , ladies and gentlemen, was the Klaus Hargreeves Diego knew. The one with the sly smile and a spark in his eye, like he knew something you didn’t and was going to enjoy it. Diego really missed that smile.

Diego moved an arm around his brother slowly, knowing Klaus needed a lot of reassurance still, but feeling a whole lot rusty trying to give it. Diego was sure he had forgotten how to do the physical contact thing ages ago. Something must have stuck around because Klaus wasn’t complaining, he actually kind of leaned into Diego more. 

“Like everything else we’ve done in his damn school, we’ll learn.” Diego nodded, hoping he wasn’t sounding like he was just talking out of his ass. He wasn’t the wishing well full of wisdom in this place. “And I think you’ll be great at it.”

“Yeah?” Klaus’ voice was almost the exact opposite of when he was talking about Ellie. It was more open, but also more vulnerable. A little kid under the blankets with a flashlight to scare away the monsters.

Suddenly Diego was reminded of having such intimate talks like this when they were younger, more naive, stupid in love. They even had those talks in this very room, voices soft and hushed in case they caught the attention of Pogo or someone out in the hall going to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

Diego gently took Ellie’s frame from Klaus and set it aside for the moment where it was safe with a mental note to rehang it later, and brushed a hand through soft curls. “Yeah.” He answered with a nod. “And you’re not alone in this, either. You have all of us. You...y-you have me.” 

Klaus set his hands on his bulging stomach, again, it was something Diego didn’t think Klaus was really aware of doing. It looked like Klaus was maybe trying to physically hold himself together, protect himself. 

To an outsider, or to the other thems from this universe, it might have been a cute sight to see. The two of them cuddling on their bed, their baby between them as they whispered sweet nothings to each other. Diego couldn’t even say that that’d happen in a perfect world, this world was supposed to be that exactly, but now he wasn’t so sure.

“So we’re gonna do this then?” Klaus asked the room, though Diego knew it was addressed to him, “Just go on living this life that was pre-set for us? Like buying a furnished home? Complete with 2.5 kids?”

“I don’t know if I’d put it like  _ that _ . But Five reminded me that we can’t exactly go back home, it's gone. Or it is now the post-apocalyptic word he traveled around in for almost forty years.” Diego reminded.

“I guess we don’t exactly have a choice in the matter.” Klaus sighed pulling away from Diego so he could scoot his top heavy self off the bed. 

Diego pretended that didn’t feel like a blunt knife blade in the heart with the way Klaus said that.

Perfect love life. Perfect kids. Perfect world. 

It was beginning to look like there was no such thing. Diego wanted to tell Klaus that, and tell him that it was alright. Diego could still live with this and be happy. That he didn’t want to do it alone.

_ Compartmentalize. Process. React. _

That’s what Diego had told Klaus. And he’d need to be patient with his brother. With all things regarding Klaus, Diego had to learn that lesson. 

It was an old one when they all figured out how long it took Klaus to get ready for a mission, or when to maybe expect him back from the mausoleum, or for him to come around after being unconscious when he got his stomach pumped the first time he OD’d. It was something Diego would have to get use to again.

All hope wasn’t lost, though, when Klaus stretched out stiff joints from sleeping, he paused after stepping toward the door. He rounded back to Diego, who was hanging Ellie’s frame back up, and there was a new hint of fear in those pretty green eyes.

“What if they don’t like me?” Klaus whispered as if it wasn’t just them in the room. Unless he was worried about the baby hearing. 

Diego tried to hide his smile when he climbed off the bed, stepping up to his brother, and taking Klaus’ hand again. This time he laced their fingers together, silently promising Klaus didn’t have to go out there and do this alone.

He made sure to catch Klaus’ eyes with his, and Diego couldn’t keep his grin gone for long, but it was nothing malicious or teasing. “What isn’t to like?” He replied back honestly.

“ _ God _ , Diego, you’re  _ still  _ such a sap.” Klaus rolled his eyes, but he had a smile that matched the others, so that was saying something when he pulled Diego out the door by their hands. 

This time it was Klaus leading him back out there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GET TO SEE KLAUS AND DAVY IN THE SAME ROOM AND INTERACTING!
> 
> Klaus is having a hard time. Gracie is a good sister and daughter. Davy is a fluffy unicorn fairy. Diego is just trying to get through dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYBODY!  
> Almost a week since I last posted,I'm counting this as a win!
> 
> ***  
> Sooooooo not sure if I've ever mentioned this, but in my head Davy looks like the lovechild of Robert Sheehan and Eddie Redmayne. Just those fluffy curls and cute little freckles. Gracie is the one that looks a lot more Diego.
> 
> ***
> 
> I love all my awesome commenters and readers!  
> It took me a long time to learn how to reply to comments, and now that I can I do make an effort to reply to the ones I get here! <3 <3 <3

Klaus didn’t stop till they were past the parlor and heading down to the kitchen. At this time of the evening, yeah, it was dinner. And Diego hadn’t actually seen Klaus eat anything with his own two eyes since...well, Diego wasn’t sure when the last time he personally witnessed it. And now that Klaus should be technically eating for two, they should really make sure that happens more often. 

It was probably why that even with three more months to go Klaus still looked like he ballooned out and the baby looked huge on Klaus’ thinner frame. Might also be why Klaus was having some trouble getting use to the added weight. He had gotten slightly toned muscle wise, you could see it in his arms and legs. Probably from all the activity and training during the war, he might have even been eating better. But Klaus was still as twiggy and thin as he’s always been. Pog had said it’s why they usually kept an eye on him more around this time with every child. 

And that just brought up thoughts of Ellie again for Diego, and he tried to shake them away again. He hoped this world’s Klaus hadn’t blamed himself and his body, his intoxicated past, for losing her...

But, back to dinner -- they could smell something coming up from the kitchen, and since it was dinner time, it looks like Mom was still the go-to for that. There were also echoes of chatter drifting up that they were following too. Meaning, they probably weren’t the only ones with empty stomachs. 

And it really did end up being that scene in a movie where the entire room was talking and then it just went dead quiet as soon as everyone saw Klaus and Diego enter the room. Maybe it was because of everything that had happened today, or maybe it was that Klaus started leaning into Diego about halfway down the stairs because of his extra weight he was still learning how to distribute.

Everybody had gathered at the table while Mom was at the stove, even the kids and Pogo. Everyone but Vanya, who Diego was really starting to worry about if she hadn’t woken up yet. He hadn’t gotten the chance to ask, and then just killed who knows how long taking a nap.

“Mommy!” Was what broke the spell, and zippy little head of fluffy hair rushed at them. 

It was a good thing that Klaus was still using Diego to lean against or the force of Davy’s bear hug might have really knocked him over. Even with the new mass of the baby, and the slightly toner look of Klaus’ body, he still looked like a gust of wind from a thunderstorm could take him away like Dorothy to Oz. 

And it might as well have been some kind of Munchkin or alien that had captured Klaus within its limbs with how wide Klaus’ eyes had gotten, arms held away and looking like he was trying to suppress the urge to shake the kid off. It probably shouldn’t have been as hysterical as Diego found it because he had to turn his head and hide his laughter with a cough. He wasn’t too sure how many actually bought that. 

“It’s about time you guys finally came down.” Ben, who had been sitting next to Davy had been sitting, wasn’t even bothering hiding a chuckle. “I came to let you know about dinner forever ago, Klaus. I was a little scared to go back up there and see what was holding you up.”

So Diego  _ did _ hear voices when he had woken up. And wouldn’t you know it, Klaus was still having hushed conversations with Ben when no one was looking. Maybe it was a weird habit to break, maybe it was just a coincidence.

...And did Ben just make a jab about them being late due to something  _ sexual _ ? The guy did know that just because it looked like Diego was Klaus’ Baby Daddy it did not mean that they were going to hop, skip, and jump into bed together!

Except, they actually were in the same bed and sleeping together... _ Just sleeping _ ! 

Diego was beginning to remember why it was sometimes no fun hanging out with Klaus and Ben. They were really good at playing you like that, actually too smart for Reginald and the rest of this place to handle. He had to clear his throat to keep from saying anything, not that Diego trusted he could. This would be the perfect time for his stutter to come back.

Luckily, he didn’t have to since Davy had a lot to say himself. “I was so good today, mommy. When Grandma, and Gracie, and Pogo said I had to wait for you to feel better. I didn’t even try to sneak in! Even when you didn’t show up for lunch. I was good and I listened!” He swore, glittering hazel eyes locked on Klaus as the boy stared up at him imploringly.

Klaus’ own eyes were  _ impossibly huge _ as he stared down at this child who looked astoundingly like him. As if the Commission had taken eight-year-old Klaus from twenty years ago or so and dumped here in the present. Klaus had also gone paler than usual, you could visibly see his brain going into panic mode -- Red Alert. 

How was he supposed to respond to this mini doppelganger that was staring up at him like he just hung the fucking moon? It looked like the slight air of confidence he had gotten from his talk with Diego just died instantly. Klaus was scared of a baby unicorn that probably shit sunshine and rainbows. 

Again, not the best time to laugh, Diego. 

Don’t. Do. it. 

“Davy, just because you were good today doesn’t mean you can tackle mom now.” Gracie chimed in from her place opposite of where Davy had been sitting by Ben. “He’s still carrying the baby and can’t really carry you too.” She reminded.

Diego was actually surprised to see her there after today, surrounded by everyone, even if she had the farthest seat away from where Five was. Maybe she could handle them in small doses, everyone there was still her family after all.

Either way, she saved Klaus from having to really respond to Davy, because the boy almost instantly let go and take a step back. He looked guilty, in a sort of heartbreaking way. Like the way you shouldn’t catch a unicorn and put it in a cage, or tell a fairy you don’t believe in it. It feels taboo. And though Klaus might not feel it, Diego still wanted to scoop the boy up into his arms and make it better, offer him ice cream or something to make it better.

Gracie looked to have a good handle on her brother, and Davy was really pretty good at listening to her. That was something. And though Gracie had had her head down and appeared to be shelling peas at the table for Mom, she did look up for a second in time to catch Klaus’ relieved look of thank you. 

Diego was pretty sure Gracie was closer to her Klaus for many reasons, maybe it’d be easier for Klaus to start there with her than with Davy. Davy had been a lot to take from the get-go.

Anyways, they all had a part to play. And Diego and Klaus needed to get with it before the kid thinks there is really something wrong. And right now they were slacking. 

“You know, I think you have been good all day.” Diego stepped forward to his one-man audience and tugged Davy into his arms, going through with his instinct to comfort Davy. “You’ve listened to everyone today, no matter how worried you were. Good job, little man.”

The words were foreign, but the feelings for his son weren’t. As odd as that was. Maybe because a good part of Diego really had accepted this world and these kids. He could have picked Davy up a hundred times and it still would feel as right as this. And the words must have been the right thing to say because it brought a great big toothy smile on a little face, big enough that Diego could actually see a couple of gaps in those pearly whites where Davy had lost a good number of his baby teeth.

Diego felt his gut clench at that. The idea of it, the milestones that that meant. Oh fuck, he was really starting to love these kids.

“Mom, can you come over and give me a hand?” Gracie voiced once more, tone casual but her gaze on Klaus now pointed, like she was trying to mentally drag him over with her mind. 

Klaus had just been standing there, almost gawking at Diego’s smooth and easy interaction with their son, but still kind of awkward he was just  _ there _ . Gracie had keen green eyes and keen knowledge of things that could give them away. And Klaus didn’t move till Diego subtly nudged his brother with an elbow. Diego’s performance was getting top scores, but Klaus had always been the dramatic one. 

_ He needed to get with the picture _ .

Diego felt for Klaus, really he did. There was a lot going on, and a lot more going on with Klaus and his body. And if Davy wasn’t in the room then it’d be a little easier. 

He saw Gracie mumble something to Klaus when Klaus took Davy’s vacated chair. Ben was now on Klaus’ other side and he leaned in to hear whatever it was Gracie mumbled. It must have been something Klaus agreed with because he nodded, lips turned in a slight half smile, and set to work helping Gracie shell peas. Something they grew up doing when Mom let them help in the kitchen.

Diego was starting to like their daughter more and more. There was a real fire in her that he familiarized with, something in her eyes that really got you to listen to her. It must have been something to watch her grow up and see her learn to kindle that flame.

Being that Diego had Davy in his good arm he met the gazes of their other siblings who were huddled in a private discussion when he walked around over to Mom, she was the closest to where Pogo sat while she stood by the stove. Mom’s attention was on the food, but Pogo caught his eye and nodded to him. 

“Miss Gracie has about an hour left of socializing for the evening. Perhaps less with the new development of Master Klaus.” Pogo informed without being prompted, as if it was a casual thing. 

And maybe it was, Diego had suspected that when he saw her down there. Maybe Pogo learned how to time how much Gracie could take around the ghosts. Maybe it helped there were other there to help distract her from the ones Diego and Five yanked around. Either way, Davy didn’t look disturbed by it so maybe he was use to it too.

Diego thanked Pogo softly, who went back to observing Klaus, Ben, and Gracie. Diego found it a reflex to kiss Mom’s cheek when he got to her before even remembering this wasn’t  _ his _ Mom, this was the other Diego’s Mom. But it was so good to see her alive again (again, for the second time in a week). 

And this Mom looked so carefree and happy, this Mom had been away from Reginald and his cold programming for a lot longer. This Mom had all her kids here, and even had grandkids. No one was trying to kill each other, no one was hiding drugs or breaking into Reginald’s liquor cabinet broken into. This Mom was having a good life so far.

This Mom had also been physically aged, probably for the benefit of the kids. Her blonde hair had streaks of silver and gray, the corners of her eyes and mouth kissed with crows feet and laugh lines. She was still strikingly beautiful, and her smile never changed from the one Diego had always seen as a child. But this Grace was believably a Grandma. 

Some would say that the Umbrella Academy kids finally hitting thirty and looking just about the same age as Grace from their world, their mother figure in their life, had gotten just a tad too odd. More so than the usual oddities that happened in that home.

And even though this Mom knew Diego wasn’t  _ her _ Diego, she still leaned into the cheek kiss and gave him a dazzling smile. Maybe she didn’t care, she still saw all of them as her children. “It’s a good thing you and Klaus finally caught that nap, dear. I hear that almost no one got any sleep last night.” 

Thirty and the disappointed look Mom gave still bought on that familiar wave of guilt. And even with his kid in his arm, Diego’s reflex was still to duck his head and look as apologetic as he could. “Sorry, Mom. Yesterday was...crazy.” And that was the  _ ultimate _ understatement. 

“Oh yes, I know. Allison and Luther filled Pogo and me in.” She nodded, placing a lid on a pot of something that looked like potatoes to boil, and wiped her hands on her pink and white polka dotted apron. “You’ve been so brave about all this as well. I’m so very proud of you, Diego.”

Mom cupped Diego’s cheek gently and he felt his lungs inhale sharply. He suddenly felt thirteen, fighting his stutter and getting better, but Luther and Reginald still had some thinly veiled thoughts about it. This wasn’t his Mom, but it was still  _ Mom _ .

“You should go join your brothers and sisters. Dinner will be ready soon.” Mom nodded to the table behind him, and then raised her voice a bit in a bit of a sing-song tune aimed behind him, “I’m just waiting on the peas from Klaus and Gracie.”

“Oh my god, Mom, we’re almost done. Just give us a minute.” Klaus scoffed, waving a hand at their mother while he grabbed more peas to shell from Gracie. 

Ben and Gracie actually snickered, side-eyeing each other and turning their heads back towards Mom to catch her reaction like children. It was so...natural, so familial. Both warm and completely foreign. Another one of those moments you felt like you needed to pinch yourself to make sure this was real. 

You know, maybe they did die on their world, crushed by shards of moon Vanya damned them and their world to take. Maybe this was some sort of afterlife Diego got in the end, something he didn’t have to barter or fight for, he was just dropped in the middle of it because death was literally dropped on them from the sky. And he just got to  _ be _ , got to exist. No, not perfect, but still acceptable and a lot more livable than the last life.

Diego didn’t dwell in it too hard when he took a chair across from Klaus and Grace, to Five’s right at the table. He couldn’t get emotional again right in front of Davy since he kept the boy in his lap. Too many questions, and he didn’t want to freak out the kid -- not to mention Diego really didn’t want to cry in front of Five and Luther, no matter what the circumstances were or how old they are now. 

Speaking of the big guy, “Hey, Diego, did Davy tell you yet how long he stayed under water earlier?” Luther leaned forward. He was at the end of the table closest to where everyone else was, farthest from Pogo and where Mom was at the stove. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot Allison said he dragged you and Five to go time him.” Diego nodded, ruffing Davy’s hair.

“I beat my record, daddy!” Davy cheered, fists up in triumph. 

Diego couldn’t help the smile on his face, it was infectious from the kid. And out of the corner of his eye, he knew they had caught Klaus’ attention.

“He stole Mom’s kitchen timer and has been going longer and longer, it seems.” Five chimed in, and he honestly looked a tad impressed with the boy. “He’s up to about an hour. He’ll need something else after that, the timer only goes up to sixty minutes.”

Allison ended up smacking Luther’s Station-Wagon-wide shoulder,“An hour? You told me it was just fifteen minutes. You and Five let an eight-year-old hold his breath for  _ an hour _ ?”

“Did you guys at least check on him? Set up a safeword?” And this time it was  _ Klaus _ who was looking back and forth between his brothers, voice tinged with worry.

Well, well, looky there.

“Pogo and I told them Davy’s previous record was about thirty-five minutes.” Gracie jumped to the rescue with a shrug, standing with the new naked peas to hand over to Mom.

“Yeah, yeah! I’m gonna get as good as daddy and then better!” Davy nodded so hard his curls bounced.

Gracie came back to her chair and leaned back in it, crossing her arms. “Dad’s current standing record is about three days. Though I’ve never wanted to ask why.”

“Wait a minute, hold up there, Susie Q,” Klaus interjected, waving a hand like he was literally trying to create space for himself in this conversation. “Did you just say that  _ Diego _ can hold his breath underwater?”

And there goes the  _ acting natural  _ thing and going with the flow like Klaus has been living this life from the get-go…

“Daddy  _ breathes _ underwater, mommy.” Davy corrected him in a very  _ duh _ kind of voice, giving Klaus an odd look for the slip. 

It did put everyone else on edge, a fissure of tension in the air striking like lightning in the kitchen. And Klaus did that anxious laugh thing he does when he noticed all eyes were on him for the wrong reason. 

His big pretty green eyes were screaming at Diego across the table. But Diego was floundering just as much.

Then, it was big sisters to the rescue, “When mommies are expecting babies, Davy, sometimes it makes their memories a bit funny.” Allison stepped in. She was the only one who had had real experience with this and actually remembers it.”

“He did it a lot when he was expecting you too. Even I remember that.” Gracie nodded, following what Allison was laying down seamlessly. The girls worked well together, same kind of intuition, it appeared.

And Davy’s face contorted into a very thoughtful and thinking expression, lips puckered to one side, freckled nose wrinkling. And what cute freckles they were indeed. In the end, just as he had earlier that morning, he nodded and just accepted it. Simple as that. 

Five snorted, “If that’s the truth, then Klaus has always had Pregnancy Brain, Allison. And it’s only gotten worse with each kid.”

“Hey!” Klaus screeched, looking like he’d very much like to wring Five’s neck if he could properly jump across the table.

“Five.” Diego sighed, pinching his nose and flicking his younger-older brother’s ear like Diego did when they were kids.

Five’s exclamation of pain brought giggles to Davy. Though Diego really shouldn’t be advocating sibling abuse to his kid. At least he didn’t buy Gracie as some kind of sister that gives Davy swirlies or sits on Davy for fun.

And just when Five looked ready to retaliate with a reign of pain of his own, Mom twirled around elegantly with a giant roasted ham in hand and called, “Dinner is ready!” Just in time.

 

***

 

Dinner was what you’d expect from your average large and extended family. It was loud, and messy, fully of reprimanding and giggles. It was  _ nothing _ like how it had been when they were kids sitting around the table and in total and complete  _ silence _ . This was what you’d see on TV shows or in movies, the long table full of food and people. It was crazy, but also so oddly domestic. 

They weren’t even at the dining table on the other side of the parlor, the last place they all sat at a meal like this altogether. No, they were still at the table in the kitchen, usually, it had held their breakfasts and snacks as children. Now...well, it felt more like home than any other time in the last thirty years had. Reginald would have had a fucking cow at how barbaric it was, and Diego fucking loved it. 

Davy was a talker, you could tell that as soon as you met him. He held most of the conversations, people talking to him, him talking to people. His outlook on the world was just as glorious and pure as a fresh slice of angel food cake, complete with the best kind of fluffy whipped topping. Klaus was even laughing at some of the things the kid said.

Gracie was more of an observer, casually adding in her two cents when she felt it needed. Very much like Ben, actually. Diego wondered just how much Gracie had spent around her uncle. But being Klaus’ first child, and Ben being Klaus’ best friend, it wasn’t too far of a stretch to think maybe Ben had been Gracie’s favorite babysitter. Gracie engaged Klaus in the most conversation, seeming to know how the man ticked, and slowly Klaus looked less and less wound up. 

Diego was never really a conversation holder either. First, it was because of his stutter, then it was because his fury that started to ignite the more Reginald pushed him. Finally, it was heartache after he and Klaus just tore apart from each other, just before Diego left for good and set out on his own. He spoke in increments tonight, with Davy, of course, and Five. Even had a good conversation with Luther about setting up a physical education course for when the academy reopened.

Again, Diego could see the world of shock on Klaus’ face at that, Klaus had missed that conversation too. But the guy was smart enough to not open his mouth this time. Diego mouthed the word  _ ‘Later’ _ to him,and got a nod back. Good, Klaus was learning slowly.

Dessert was a chocolate cherry cake with homemade vanilla ice cream. Diego wondered if Mom had made some kind of Welcome Dinner for them now that he noticed it looked like she had really pulled out all the stops tonight.

Gracie didn’t get cake, just ice cream and some cookies Mom had made yesterday. And she got some odd looks for it as Mom sliced and dished out cake.

She just shrugged and bit into one of the cookies. “I’m not a fan of cake. Even Grandma’s.” She explained simply. 

“Weird.” Came from Allison, who despite being a Hollywood movie star,  _ never _ turned down any sweets from Mom.

“Duh, she’s Klaus’ kid.” Five replied to his sister, taking a rather large bite of cake.

“Yeah,” Gracie nodded, finishing her cookie and turned to the man masquerading as her mother, “And that’s not a bad thing.”

And, wow...maybe Klaus needed to hear that. Just like when Diego needed someone to tell him everything was going to be alright. Because while it looked like Klaus was gearing up for the usual sarcastic retort, Gracie seemed to make it evaporate on his tongue. The look in his eye as he stared at Gracie was pure...well, that’s it. It was  _ pure _ . And they shared a small smile in the end.

Then Klaus and Davy moved in a way that one would call in sync. Spoon in hand, elbow out, and a  _ gigantic _ glob of ice cream shoved into their mouths, almost too big to fit. Their cheeks pudged out with the sweet goodness as they tried to swallow, and then hands clasped to their heads as the mother of all brain freezes clamped down. Its how Klaus had  _ always _ eaten ice cream, never learning to slow down.

Diego was half gawking, not too sure what he just witnessed in tandem. 

But Ben was in titters as he pointed to both boys. “Oh my god, Davy did it too! Klaus, he’s been watching you!”

“Urg, the genes in this family are way too damn strong.” Five grouched, shaking his head at everyone like they were children. 

Five then yelped and sat up higher in his chair, looking under the table for a minute and then up, freezing when he caught Gracie glaring at him. Her eyes were glass bottle green, hard and with a warning of cutting Five if he didn’t ease up on the salt he was spilling. 

A fierce protector. Diego felt pride surge in his chest. Not just of her brother, Gracie had come to Klaus’ aid multiple times tonight too. And Diego was feeling like he was slacking on his job now. These were his kids, and Five was his old fart of a brother, he shouldn’t let Gracie do his job. Diego would do better. 

It was later than usual when dinner ended, and they slowly dispersed and went their separate ways for the evening, calling out good nights and such to the rest of the group. Tomorrow was another day here in this new world, after all. A lot more things to learn, one more step in deeper into these pre-set lives.

Gracie left first, her hour seemed to be up. She looked paler but not as bad as she had been earlier when she was talking to them in the parlor. And just like where it was a reflex for Diego to kiss Mom’s cheek, it looked like it was a reflex for Gracie to kiss Klaus’ before she stepped away. Diego saw the half-second pause when she was leaning over Klaus’ shoulder, but she kept her moves fluid and natural. Even if Klaus was the one that jumped a bit in surprise, but not even he seemed to be too put off by it.

Diego even got a cheek kiss from his daughter, believe it or not. Davy got a complete and warm body-wrap hug from his sister, a genuine one that made it clear just who Gracie was doing all this for. Diego wished he and his siblings had been allowed to get that close (nevermind the jokes about how ‘close’ he and Klaus had been).

Five rolled his eyes when Gracie was gone and just jumped out of there in a circle of blue light without further adieu. Not a surprise. But Davy looked a bit sullen at that, staring at Five’s chair where he had just been. Then Allison pulled Luther up by his big hubcap hand, and she was sure to give Davy a proper goodbye, Luther even ruffled Davy’s hair and got a magical tinkling giggle for his efforts.

Ben wasn’t far behind Luther and Allison. Diego heard him lean over and tell Klaus he’d be in the library since he wasn’t too tired yet. Diego wondered if being alive and needing sleep was still kind of weird to him. At least Ben was sure to give Davy a high five and warm smile when he left the room. You’re supposed to have a soft spot for your best friend’s kids, right? Especially if they’re your niece and nephew as well.

Pogo was helping Mom with the dishes, and Diego got shooed away when he tried to give a hand. Mom telling him to go tend to his family and help Klaus up the stairs. Which Diego did, of course, he helped Klaus with  _ all  _ the stairs. Why have they not put in an elevator or something yet? It was crazy to think that Klaus had tackled all of these four times.

Davy helped too, of course. And by helping, he held Klaus’ other hand that wasn’t wrapped around Diego for support. And Klaus actually let him. Diego saw him sneak odd looks at Davy every so often when he took a moment to catch his breath or readjust himself. Like Klaus was past accepting that this was his son, but just to make sure Davy was  _ really  _ there. At least Davy didn’t notice. 

Once at the hall of bedrooms you could tell it was more lively than before. All doors were shut except for theirs, Ben’s, and Davy’s. There were lights under the doors of both bathrooms, everyone cleaning up for bed.

Diego knew Klaus was looking about ready to get some more rest, the stairs tired him out. Maybe he’d have to gain the stamina for conquering them the rest of this pregnancy. And Diego had no problem leading Klaus to their room so Klaus could at least sit down, but Davy had other ideas when he tugged on his mother’s robe. 

“Mommy, you said last night that you’d read more of our story.” It sounded like a whine, but it was probably a reminder. Maybe a tad bit of hurt there that it looked like Klaus had forgotten. 

And in all senses of the word, yeah, Klaus had. Because this was all new to him.

And there was the panic mode again. It’s such a good thing that it wasn’t Klaus that gone to Hollywood to do the acting thing.

“I-I -- right… yeah. Story time before bed. Sure.” Klaus nodded, seeming so alien in this situation. God, why was it still kind of adorable?

“Yay!” Davy jumped up and down, and then ran to Diego to hug him tightly. “Good night, daddy! I love you!”

Diego met Klaus’ anxious look and squatted down, hoping Klaus was paying attention. He could just copy Diego. “I love you too,Davy.” Diego replied, hugging the bouncing jelly bean of joy with his good arm. And he kind of did, really. More than just a little,and maybe even a lot. Diego felt it sit heavy and warm in his chest. Like molten chocolate fudge and just as sweet.

Davy hummed happily and then pulled away to go skip to his room,flipping on the light as he went. Seemingly okay with giving his parents a moment. 

Good, because it really looked like Klaus needed it. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!”

Diego set his hand on Klaus’ shoulder, trying to steady him. “Just breathe, Klaus. He’s an eight-year-old boy, not the Boogie Man.”

“Well, he might as well be! He thinks I’m his mother, D! And I fucked up earlier, and now I have to be alone with him and try not to fuck up again.” If he hadn’t just tackled Bowie’s _Labyrinth_ of  stairs getting there then Klaus might still have enough energy to start frantic pacing.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Diego was now cupping his brother’s cheek, trying to get Klaus to focus on him and not go off and have a panic attack right outside of their son’s bedroom. “He loves you and trusts you, just like I do. And if anyone can go in and read a kid bedtime story it’s you. It’s not like you’ve never seen it done before.” He reminded softly.

Klaus wrapped his fingers around Diego’s wrist, long, and elegant, and pale. He stared on into Diego’s eyes beseechingly, like he wanted to beg Diego to stay or to make it better. 

_ Make it better, D. _ echoed in Diego’s head, a beautiful teenage Klaus pressing his lips to Diego’s ear…

“Mommy? I got my pajamas on!” Davy called from the bedroom, breaking whatever connection the two were sharing. 

Diego pulled away first, clearing his throat and giving Klaus an encouraging smile. “Go on. I’ll be around if you need me.” He promised. “Your audience awaits, Mr Hargreeves.”

Klaus nodded slowly, though he was slow to make himself let go of Diego’s hand. But he was good at about facing and heading into something that could be akin to the lion’s den instead of a little boy’s room. Very much the look of a determined soldier. 

Diego didn’t leave, rather hung out just outside Davy’s door just in case making sure neither of them saw him. His back pressed up against the wall so he could listen in.

“Okay…” Came Klaus’ hesitant voice, a gentle sound of springs probably signaling him taking a seat on Davy’s bed, “So, where were we?”

Diego assumed Davy handed over a book of some sort and went on, “It was after Tinkerbell got the Lost Boys shot Wendy down and Peter’s kiss saved her!”

And Diego’s breath caught in his throat...there was no way that --

“ _ Peter Pan _ ?” Klaus voiced Diego’s very thoughts.

“Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh.” And it was so easy to picture Davy’s curls bouncing again, fluffy, wild, and wonderful.

Klaus chuckled, but it wasn’t malicious or even full of nerves. It was warm and bright, Diego could actually feel it erupt in his own chest. It was alight with fireflies in the middle of summer, sunshine sweet and ember glows. It was the first time Diego had truly felt at home since they got to this world.

“Alright, kid. Lay back and let mama take us to Neverland.” The light never left Klaus’ voice when he flipped a couple of pages to get to where Davy had left off.

Diego slid down the wall and settled in himself, drowning in Klaus’ voice as it wrapped around him like a favorite blanket. Getting lost once more in tales of pirates, mermaids, and a very special boy who taught you how to fly. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, we hear from Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, MY GLORIOUS PEOPLE! YES, IT IS I, BACK IN JUST TWO DAYS!  
> I spent almost two hours on this yesterday before I want to see Rocketman (SOOOOO AWESOME AND HIGHLY RECOMMEND). I did want this chapter to be longer, but I got impatient. At least I know what I'm doing for the next one.
> 
> ***
> 
> Check out my fan art of the boys and their babies I threw together. It was hell trying to figure out how to freaking embed the thing, but I'm proud. (I feel selfish for saying I've always wanted to be the author that had artists make fanart for me, aso I kind did it myelf ;) )
> 
> ***
> 
> Enjoy, my lovelies.  
> And, as always, thank you for the marvelous comments. I love you all!

 

Sleep had never been a friend to Klaus. It was kind of hard with dancing ghoulies screaming in your ear for attention like toddlers. Not to mention the nightmares that came with his lovely views of the day, only to get worse after every visit to the mausoleum. It only started to get easier with Diego, feeling safe in the other boy’s arms when they were kids, the warmth that came from Diego proving this was real. Diego was alive, he was the complete opposite of the cold, stale feeling that came from being around the ghosts.

After that, after Klaus fucked up and he lost the one person who was the light in the cold sea of death he was born into, Klaus had found other means of getting to sleep. Granted, those means were the same ones that made him lose Diego in the first place. Just proves that sometimes you can’t have your waffles and eat them too.

Klaus slept in Vietnam, believe it or not. Or least when it was quiet enough and they were in between rapid fire. Though, he was still popping pills and shooting up there too. It was the 60s, and it was southeast Asia,it wasn’t hard to get ahold of some of the good stuff in some of the bigger cities for those who were selling. And Klaus knew how to sniff it out, he knew how to work cities. He was never too high to really be out of it or be a danger to himself with a gun, he could still shoot straight and hit a target. 

Klaus had still tried to hide most of it from Dave, he just needed enough to be functional. You can’t risk detox in the middle of a war. But he was never sure if Dave had ever caught on. In a couple of clubs Dave did partake in a few pretty colored powders once or twice with Klaus as well, but he never looked like his life hinged on it. He could function like a normal human being, something Klaus never thought he’d ever get a shot at.

Now, ten months later and a whole other universe right next door, it was four in the morning and Klaus was  _ wide awake _ . He didn’t think he ever truly hit a deep sleep, and it was hard enough actually  _ falling _ asleep to begin with. Klaus’ head had been reeling ever since he left Davy’s room, the kid had fallen asleep facing Klaus with a soft sleepy smile on his face as Klaus read on with  _ Peter Pan _ of all things. The very book he had joked about with Diego earlier...but this was no way that was the exact book, right? Klaus actually had no idea what happened to the copy Diego kept after Diego had left the academy. He could have burned it for all Klaus knew.

But...when Diego took it the first time from the academy library when they were kids, he had accidentally dropped it. Klaus saw the bent corner of the cover of the book later when Diego had sat it down, pulling back on where it impacted on the floor, it looked like a K. Klaus had liked that, and started fiddling with it to make the K more profound (Ben would have gasped in horror), enough so that Diego could  _ never _ return it back to the library least Reginald find out about the damage. So Diego had started just keeping the book in his room, it was now theirs. All the way till Klaus fucked up.

Looking at the copy Davy had handed him, Klaus pulled at the top right corner of the front cover of the book, it was easy to see some damage, the wear and proof that it really had been dropped. But it was also easy to see the K when he pulled at it, the hardback getting soft over the years and crumbled together easily. 

God damn it, was  _ anything  _ about this Klaus and Diego’s lives not sentimental! It as turning into a freaking  _ Lifetime _ movie up in here!

Diego had been asleep in bed when Klaus finally trotted out of Davy’s room, Klaus had turned the string of fairy lights on before he left...he didn’t know why. Klaus had always slept with those lights on, becoming scared of the dark and the ghosts finding him. Reginald had barely allowed him to keep them. It was natural to turn them on for Davy too. And in their room, Diego’s back to him, and the overhead light off, Diego had their own fairy lights on too. The ones strung over the headboard like they had in Klaus’ old room. Diego remembered. Diego remembered a lot.

Klaus supposed they weren’t going to have the awkward argument of sleeping in the same bed since Diego was already there., they had already napped together in the same bed. And no way in hell was Klaus marching all the way back out to sleep on a couch. He was a little stuffed with a  _ miniature human being inside of him _ , he was so sleeping in a bed tonight. And Diego in that bed, Klaus would admit, the guy looked as warm and inviting as he ever did. Klaus would also admit, he was a weak man. His will power sucked, he was susceptible to the smallest things he wanted, impulsive jump first and questions asked later. 

It did take a bit to get comfortable, to get his brain to stop micro-analyzing everything that had happened that day. He must have been moving too much because Diego ended up moving closer and throwing an arm around him to hold Klaus still. And, boy, did Klaus go still. He wasn’t sure if Diego was awake or if his subconscious just found Klaus annoying. Probably the later. But with Diego pressed right against Klaus’ back, arm over said human Klaus was stuffed with, he couldn’t resist leaning back more against the assuringly solidness of Diego’s body. Klaus could count Diego’s breaths and match his own up, slowly calming and sinking into a fitful rest.

And that brought us back to the now, about six hours later. Klaus was awake, as awake as anyone could be. He was annoyed he had no real reason to be, with the exception of his stomach making weird noises. His actual stomach, not some weird parasite-consuming-his-organs reason...at least Klaus hoped not. The sun still had a few hours to go, and he couldn't just lay there. Klaus had a pillow under his stomach and between his legs but he was still starting to get uncomfortable. 

Diego wasn’t pressed up against him anymore, but his nose was still right up against the back of Klaus’ neck, hand now just laying on Klaus’ hip. And Klaus didn’t want to read too much into it right now. 

_ That _ was on his list, just like Klaus was sure Diego didn’t catch that he had told Klaus he loved him last night when he was giving his peptalk before Davy interrupted them. But the thing was, Klaus had a fucking long list of things to process and get over, Diego was just  _ one  _ of them. 

It wasn’t too hard to slip away from Diego, the guy barely stirred. Klaus stretched, way too many joints popping and he felt eighty-seven years old. Older than Five at least. His stomach rumbled again, and Klaus was reminded of the leftover cake Mom made last night, that sounded amazing at this time in the godforsaken early ass hours of the morning. Maybe with a mashed potato topper from the rest of the leftovers (Klaus was dutifully ignoring how that sounded like one of those weird ass pregnancy cravings. Not right now, Insanity). He was a little wary of all the stairs, but it was just him right now, and he could go as slow as needed. 

Klaus thought about changing clothes, he’s been in this pink lace gown and warm black robe since yesterday, but he didn’t want to risk waking Diego. And he didn’t know where everything was stored in which drawer in the dresser, too much of a chance of being loud. It should be just him up anyways, Mom should also be at her charge port in stand-by mode as well.

The hall of bedrooms was quiet and still, just like Klaus wanted them. Davy’s door was just cracked open, like Klaus had left it. Again, something he didn’t even think about after turning on the fairy lights, it was just such a little kid thing to want and Klaus tried it out for him. But it was still a bit nerve-wracking now, tiptoeing past the boy’s room, lit up with an amber glow from the lights. Klaus tried to not cast a shadow between them. 

The stairs were an absolute  _ Mother Fucker.  _  They weren’t  _ as _ bad as they were a few hours ago, but Klaus could feel the burn in his nonexistent quads as his perfect ass muscles. Doing these for three pregnancies already, he was pretty sure the other Klaus could crack walnuts between his thighs, jeez. If Reginald had been gone from this place for over ten years why was there no elevator here yet! It didn’t have to be fancy or anything, a nice pulley system with ropes and baskets would have even been better than this! Klaus was going to start making Diego carry him.

He peeked into the library before walking past it, making sure Ben wasn’t still in there because both doors were wide open. There was no sign of his brother, the room was dark and the fireplace was cold. Good, Ben needed some rest too now that he was flesh and blood again. Though a little bit of company with his cake wouldn’t have been too bad. Klaus was starting to miss Ben constantly at his side, but he wasn’t yet there to admit it out loud and guilt Ben.

Now it was just a hop, skip, and a jump to the kitchen Klaus told himself, yawning as soon as he stepped into the parlor. The yawn made his eyes water, and Klaus wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking when he rubbed at them, and he ended up hip-checking the end table by the couch he and Ben had sat on earlier when they were speaking to Gracie. The pretentious Victorian crystal lamp and what looked like a couple of books crashed to the ground.

“ _ Fuck shit, come on! _ ” Klaus hissed, arms out like he could catch everything, even if he was a foot away and too late. He whipped around, eyes on the stairs he just came from, the closest one to hear that would have been Mom, she could have caught the echo all the way into the foyer. 

Klaus waited a few heartbeats, but nothing came. It was still dead quiet. In the low light from the city street flittering through the windows, it was easy to see the lamp was done for. The fixture that held the lightbulb and shade just snapped off from the rest of the decorative body.  _ Maybe _ some industrial super glue could save it, but Klaus wasn’t holding his breath. At least nothing was shattered, Klaus was barefoot, as usual. That would have sucked ass trying to sweep all that up in the dark. And not in the fun way.

He was going to hide the evidence, pretend like the lamp was never there, but when Klaus leaned down gingerly, he caught sight of a few of the leather bound books that had fallen too, spine cracked open and the pages breezing through and displaying their insides. Klaus recognized the shape and collection as the ones Diego had had in his hands when he had gone down to the infirmary to see him. But Klaus never got a chance to see what they were and why Diego had them.

Now, squinting at them in the darkness, Klaus held one of them up so he could get a better look. He caught a couple dates, over a decade ago, around the time the Umbrella Academy kids were seventeen and onward. But what really got Klaus’ attention was that most of the words in there, from what he could tell, was in  _ his _ hand writing. Flipping through page after page, it was Klaus’ loopy scrawl, complete with hearts over the I’s and everything!

“Oh no, I did  _ not _ just Dear Diary myself.” He groaned, dropping one book to check out the other two that were sitting with the first one. 

Yep, all three were all Klaus. Each book seemed to cover about one year, and the others followed the years consecutively. You could read them chronologically if you so wished.

Klaus sat back and thought about this. He had been desperate for some kind of manual, a handbook for this life here in this new world. Diego took to it so easily, and Gracie helped but it was still different. He wanted to know more about how this Klaus thought, what was going through his mind when he found out his life was never going to be the same again. How did he handle the happiness, the loss. How the hell did he handle Diego with no drugs?...

Maybe this was exactly what he needed, words from his own mouth of sorts. No one else understood how his brain worked, hell, sometimes Klaus didn’t even understand it. But needed someone to understand  _ that _ . He only had about three years in these three books, but that was enough to cover the beginning, having Gracie, but no Davy. Damn. Maybe if Klaus started searching through his and Diego’s room, the attic maybe. He could ask Pogo where the others might be if there anymore.

The broken lamp didn’t even register anymore when he gathered himself up. Klaus needed somewhere to read, to be alone, somewhere he wouldn’t be found. The sun would be up in about an hour and a half, Mom would be roaming around by then, and the kitchen was her domain. Looks like he wasn’t getting that cake. He passed by the stairs that would lead you to the kitchen and ended up pushing through to the courtyard.

It was crazy thinking a little over a week ago (in the timeline without the pocket of months that included Vietnam) they were all out right here dumping their Reginald’s ashes. They were right there when Five came back. And it was right here that they all hurdled to earth in this universe two days ago. Yes, this seemed like as good of a place as any.

Getting a better look at it, under the light of the moon, it appeared to be just like the one back home, of course. Except there wasn’t a gaudy statue memorializing Ben in the middle of it. Because Ben was alive here, Ben helped raise Klaus and Diego’s kids here and taught them to be smart. That, in itself, was amazing and enough to bring tears to Klaus’ eyes. He could blame it on the hormones, he officially had an excuse.

But, there was something there in the spot that Ben’s statue was, actually, a lovely little flower bed of purple daffodils. So happy and vibrant, swaying in the night air. Something you’d probably never think about while you’re laying in bed. No one thinks of daffodils without the sun. 

Klaus felt a bit of chill when he walked over to them, something that daffodils shouldn’t instill. The flower bed was lined with a clean whitestone all around it, but right in front was a bronze plaque with golden angel wings.

 

**_Elenora Marie Hargreeves_ **

**_March 6, 2014_ **

 

“Fuck.” Though it came out as a whisper this time, as opposed to the harshness just a few minutes ago. Like Klaus was scared of waking a baby. “This is where you are, isn't it.” It wasn’t a question, Klaus didn’t even know who he was talking to. It’s not like he could see his dead child’s ghost...he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to take that. 

But here she was. And here Klaus was. 

They might as well be staring at each other. And it was heartbreaking, of course, but also something else. There was something about knowing she was still close by, even if Klaus didn’t personally know her. He knew where she was, and she would know he was never too far. Maybe that’s what the other Klaus had wanted, for Ellie to never feel scared and alone. To know where her family was. 

“Well, kid, I told your brother a story tonight, “Klaus groaned a little as he lowered himself to sit on the ground, back up against the whitestone and the plaque, ankles crossed, “I’d say it’s your turn now.” He nodded, grabbing the first journal with the dates 2006-2007 to crack open.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little insight of this other world's Klaus from when they were 17. And our Klaus and Gracie have an interesting conversation later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY LOVELIES!  
> No, your eyes aren't fooling you. It is I, back just after one day of posting a chapter with a NEW CHAPTER! I was on a roll and I'm riding it far!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ***   
> And as always, thank you for the lovely comments! <3

_ December 25, 2006 _

_ Of all the stupid Christmas gifts to get today, I had to get this stupid journal. Allison keeps calling it a diary, I might end up calling it that too eventually...maybe. When I get over how stupid this thing is. _

_ I know Pogo is going to start making us talk to him after the New Year because of what is mandated by the state now that dad is gone and we’re not 18 just yet. I was just hoping Pogo hadn’t told Diego about the idea of getting me to “write my feelings down”. The guy has really never seen  _ _ any _ _ of the movies where that goes so, so wrong. _

_ And yet, there I was this morning. Opening a lovely wrapped gift from my baby daddy, and there was this pretty and expensive purple leather bound journal embossed with dandelions. I’m pretty sure Diego saw my face when I opened it, probably bad form to hate the gift your boyfriend gives you for your first official Christmas together as a couple. But he should know by now that I can’t control how loud my facial expressions are! _

_ We had just been joking about how next year we’ll have our baby with us for Christmas, this was the last year where it’d be just us. Diego had been smiling and laughing, his eyes wrinkling at the corners and so carefree. God, how I love his smiles. He had been smiling a lot more since dad left, even this short amount of time. Diego tells me more how much he loves me less in the dark when it's just us. Luther still might be a bit weary with this whole new situation, but I think Diego and I were ready for this. We feel better about thinking more about the world we can bring this kid into. _

_ And then I go and ruin the whole mood with a disappointing, “Oh.” When I see Diego’s gift. Granted, it wasn’t his only gift to me, I still got some pretty things because he does know me well...but a  _ _ journal _ _? And then, of course, I feel guilty about it, Diego was really thinking he was giving me something to help me. But now that Pogo saw it he wants me to try to write in this thing everyday. Um, does the guy know I’m about to have a buy life growing another one inside of me? We might need to rethink this whole State Mandated Therapy thing,guys. _

 

***

_ January 1, 2007 _

_ Morning sickness is letting up,  _ _ thank gawd _ _. I thought that bitch would never go away. There has to be nothing sexier than for Diego to see me constantly on my knees… in front of a toilet bowl. At least now I can finally go back to just having to worry about morning breath when I wake up now.  _

_ Till I start gaining weight and my clothes don’t fit anymore. Which is a shame. It means Allison will be happy though. I can’t shop in her closet if we don’t have the same waist line anymore. But it also doesn’t mean she’s getting everything back that I already have... _

_ This really wasn’t the plan Diego and I would whisper to each other at night, talk of our own life together maybe as soon as we were 18 and dad had no more control over us. I like to privately think this might be better. We still got rid of dad, that’s always a  _ _ big _ _ plus, something I enjoy replaying it over and over again in my head. Pogo says I live for dramatics, it’s some sort of coping mechanism, like how much I rely on sarcasm and yadda yadda. Honestly, I rolled my eyes and thought about Allison gushing about how she wants to go be the Hollywood movie star. She is who Pogo should be talking to.  _

_ Me? I’m actually starting to find some happiness where I am now. Maybe. Just a little, at least. _

_ Not even a week since we banned together for a common cause and got old Reggie out of here, letting everyone else in on our secret about this kid. My siblings really had my back and agreed dad couldn’t get his hands on this baby. It was a feeling that could never really found with pills. The closest I ever came was just laying in Diego’s arms while he read to me, stutter and all.  _

_ Can I succeed in keeping this and not fuck it up like I do with everything else? _

 

***

_ January 18, 2007 _

_ It’s officially been a month since dad left.  _

_ Mom, Allison, and I decided to paint the foyer and parlor. Though, I could only really help with some color schemes and some decorating ideas. No one will let the preggo boy breathe in paint fumes, and Diego would have had a fit if I tried to argue. We were just so done with the darkness of this place, new life will literally be here soon and I want them to breathe in some color. I want this kid to have everything Diego and I never had. It was the one thing Reginald really gave us, a handbook on how  _ _ not _ _ to raise a kid. _

_ It's crazy how I’ve only been aware of this new little life for about four months but I'm constantly thinking about them. I know I’m showing more, and because of that Diego is constantly touching my stomach. And the look on his face every time is...beautiful, to say the least. He stares at me like I’m something magical, something unbelievable. It’s flattering, of course, but I’m barely doing any work, the kid is the one who is growing and readying for life out here. I’m just the one holding the basket. _

_ Vanya asked me if I would prefer a girl the other day, she’s heard me say before that boys are weird (especially straight boys, i.e.  _ _ Luther _ _ ). And, I won’t lie and say, yeah, a girl would be nice. But with how crazy this whole ride has been, and with how so many things about this is up in the air and unpredictable, I’ll be happy with no matter what we have just as long as it’s healthy. All I really want is all ten toes, and all ten fingers, all limbs and head attached. I want them to have Diego’s good looks and his good heart. I’d even love them just as much if they wind up with a stutter too when they start talking.  _

_ I love this kid so much already it’s scary, I never thought I’d love someone as much or even more than Diego. But not scary as in a haunted by ghosts kind of way. This one I can handle, this one doesn’t make it hard to sleep or function. _

_ I never would have thought these feelings would destined to be mine, but I never thought I’d be the parental type either. Never felt worthy of it, or thought I even wanted it after seeing Reginald’s lovely parenting skills.  _

_ But...maybe I finally found something worth growing up and function like a real human for... _

 

***

 

“Klaus?”

Klaus blinked a few times and looked up, his neck cracking at the movement from looking down for so long.

Gracie was standing in front of him, her dark hair pulled back into a messy bun, a green jacket and black leggings on looking like she was going for a run or something. But she was furrowing her brows down at him, confused and maybe a tad worried.

The world had started to purple up around Klaus since he had been sitting outside, he could just see a bit of gold licking the tops of the academy roof warning of sunrise. Klaus must have been out there for a while, he could feel a slight chill in his toes. He had really forgotten where he was as he dived into this world’s Klaus’ past.

“It’s the ass crack of dawn,girly, what are you doing up and  _ dressed _ .” He asked, tilting his head at her and meeting Gracie’s confusion with his own.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Gracie shot back, her hands shoved into her jacket pocket. “How long have you been out here?” She eyed the journals and then behind Klaus to Ellie’s daffodils. 

Klaus shrugged, setting the journals aside and stretching his arms up above his head, more joints popping. This parasite here really was sucking the life and youth out of him. “Couldn’t sleep. Came down for some light reading and some fresh air.” Mostly the truth. 

“I see.” Gracie nodded slowly, taking in Klaus’ attire from the previous day in, still no shoes. “That mess in the parlor with the lamp...that wouldn’t have happened to be you, would it?”

Oh shit, he forgot about the lamp when he found the journals! Klaus’ eyes grew wide before he could compose himself, giving another shrug as he inspected his nails casually. “Why, I have no idea what you’re talking about, lovely daughter.”

“Right. Uh huh.” Gracie rolled her eyes in such a Five way it was kind of odd seeing it on her. But, then again, the Five from this world had a different kind of relationship with Klaus and Diego’s kids too. Maybe he gave lessons. “I cleared it up for you, either way. It’s not the first time the lighting fixture has popped off that thing. So, you’re welcome.”

“Alright, sure. And just what are  _ you  _ doing out here, missy?” Klaus tried to spin, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the girl.

Gracie sighed and brushed back some wispy threads of hair where it had escaped her bun. “What I do about this time every day, meditate.”

Well, of all the things Klaus had expected, he hadn’t expected  _ that _ . It must have shown on his face because Gracie with on, honoring him with a bit more of an explanation. 

“Its something my mom and I do every morning. It helps, you know, with our abilities. It strengthens the muscles of the mind. He started bringing me out here to do it when I was about five-years-old, I was being haunted pretty hardcore. Ghosts could sense I was basically an unguarded open door. And you know how most imaginary friends kids have as ghosts? I had a really long line for them to audition to be mine.” 

And still, Klaus just stared on, trying to imagine it. Well, he didn’t have to imagine it, per se, he lived it too as a young child. He knew that particular line up Gracie spoke of, the fear that came from it when he saw some of the more gory ones as opposed to the more benevolent ones. Klaus would have driven himself crazy with the guilt and the self resentment if he put any child of his through that.

“Didn’t --uh,” He cleared his throat, pulling his robe tighter to himself, “You said he learned control on his own so he could turn around and teach you too?...”

Gracie nodded, kicking at the ground with cute little black and gold sneakers. “Obviously Reginald’s  _ Fear Till You Succeed _ thing didn’t work with a lot of you guys. My parents didn’t want that for me, or Davy later. And in order for me to control my powers, mom needed to know how to control his. So some things he learned first, some we learned together.”

Well, at least Gracie wasn’t calling Reginald her  _ grandfather  _ or something like that, this world’s Klaus and Diego had that going for them with their kids. But, it must have been nice, to have a real reason to learn to be in control yourself, in control of your head. Klaus wondered what that felt like.

“You don’t do yoga too, do you?” He asked skeptically, holding a hand out to Gracie, silently demanding some help up. Klaus had a feeling he had been sitting in one spot for too long. And if it was an interesting trip getting down then he didn’t want to fall on his pretty face trying to get up.

“Well,  _ I  _ don’t,” Gracie shook her head, staring at Klaus for a second before deciding to give in and help him to his feet, planting her feet in the ground when she took his hand and leaned back to tug him up. “I know mom does, but I don’t think that that’s for a training benefit. Something between him and my dad that I really  _ don’t _ want to know.”

Klaus snorted and nodded as he brushed off any kind of greenery or bits of nature that clung to his clothing from where he had been sitting. Yeah, he could see where that would be a thing. Klaus had taken some yoga classes before, he had some hazy distant memories of dating a Yogi once forever ago,  _ super bendy _ . Lots of bedroom fun...and something he didn’t need to think about in front of his daughter when he thought of some of the moves Diego might be  _ really _ interested in observing. He just pulled his robe even tighter.

“So...meditation. Sounds oh so boring.” Klaus hummed.

Gracie shrugged again, walking away from him and closer to the door where Klaus caught sight of a blue and red plaid blanket spread out of the grass. Now, why didn’t he think to grab one of those before he went outside? 

“It can be. I know I had a really hard time with it when I was younger, I ended up falling asleep leaning against my mom more often than not because you have to hold still and focus.” Gracie answered, lowering herself to the blanket and crossing her legs in the perfect Lotus Position. It looked so simple, like she had done it a thousand times. And maybe she had.

“Hmmm, not too sure if I’m the  _ close-your-eyes-and-thing-of-England  _ kind of guy, kid. It’s too hard to shut this thing off.” Klaus tapped his temple.

“Have you ever tried?” Gracie arched a brow up at him.

“I think I -- uh, what?”

Gracie sighed and pulled up the sleeve of her sweatshirt, revealing what looked like a FitBit type watch to check the time. “Have you ever  _ tried _ , Klaus?” She repeated. “My mom calls himself the King of Denial. Just deny and ignore your problems, pretend they’ll go away if you don’t give them any attention. Like with Ghosts. Ignore, ignore, ignore. But that never worked for him, so has it worked for you?”

...And fuck if this little chick didn’t have him clocked from the first moment she met him. And, of course, Klaus’ first instinct was to  _ deny _ and say Gracie was wrong, maybe even walk away from her. But that’d just be proving Gracie right no matter what he did. 

“Alright, alright.” He groaned, holding grabby hands back out to Gracie, “Help me down there, girly. Baptize me in the art of a quiet mind.”

“I’m not too sure if succeeding in that is possible, I’ve met you. But I can help you gain a little bit of control of your psychic abilities, if you’d like.” His daughter deadpanned, but still acted as a solid crutch to let Klaus sink back down on his knees next to her on the blanket since he wasn’t too sure he could cross his legs like her.

“Oh, you have  _ so  _ been taking the wrong lessons from Five.” Klaus grouched.

“With a little practice you might be adequate enough to be in control of this by the time the baby comes. Mom’s abilities sort of get glitchy when he’s pregnant.” Gracie went on, completely ignoring Klaus’ previous comment. 

And that struck something in Klaus, “Yeah, so, you’re like the second person who has said ‘abilities’ to me, as in I have more than the one.”  Klaus said slowly.

Gracie gave him that odd look that was seeming to be her trademark. “What do you mean? You can do more than just see ghosts, of course. You’re actually pretty powerful.”

“Okay...so maybe  _ your _ Klaus was an overachiever. But I’ve always just had the one. And, even then, that was touchy depending on how high I was. And I’ve only been sober for,” Klaud checked his own watchless wrist, “Like three days...four days, depending on how you count by and what Five fucked up at the Commission.”

He might as well be speaking another damn language with how Gracie was looking at him. She really had no idea how privileged this other Klaus and Diego were, and by extension, her and Davy. Then again, if this was hard for him and his siblings to take in, it had to be equally as difficult for Gracie to wrap her mind around. She had the perfect parents who had the perfect relationship and perfect life..

“I did sort of succeed in making Ben corporeal or some shit like that for about ten minutes just before Five dropped us here.” Klaus added meekly,fiddling with his fingers in his lap. “He cheats at Paddy-Cake, by the way…”

Gracie closed her eyes and sucked in a large breath of air through her nose, held it for a second, and then let it out slowly through her mouth. Like she needed to recalibrate, she did open her eyes eventually, looking right at him. Emerald reflecting emerald.

“Alright. Usually, when he can access his powers, my mom can bring apparitions to a corporeal state as well. It’s something I can’t do, or at least not yet.” She nodded at Klaus, taking it one step at a time. 

Compartmentalizing. Klaus could get behind that. 

“In addition to that,” Gracie went on, Klaus wondered if he should be writing this down. “He also has telekinesis. He is pretty powerful at it, he can even levitate with it. Mom is the second most powerful person in the house, and I’m not saying Uncle Luther is even the first.” 

_ Vanya _ had to be the strongest one of them, that was nothing to sneeze at. But  _ Klaus _ right up there as second? No way.

“Maybe your others would have developed if you had given yourself the chance. Not that I’m sympathizing with what Reginald did to you guys, but if your system was always so full of poison, Klaus, how were you ever to evolve?”

“Now you just sound like Ben.” Klaus mumbled, still in such a state of shock he couldn’t even make a Pokemon joke.

_ The second most powerful person in the house. Second most powerful Umbrella Academy kid.  _

And Luther didn’t even make top two, ha!

“It’s a rare day when Uncle Ben is wrong.” Gracie replied. 

Ben was seriously a traitor. He was a pain in Klaus’ ass ever since he died, and here he was alive again and still a giant pain. And possibly turning Klaus’ kids against him for some kind of a coup, who knows.

“Alright, alright.” Klaus waved her off, rubbing at his temples for a moment, needing to think. But when he dropped his hands Gracie had his full attention. “Okay, Jedi Master Gracie, I guess you just got yourself a new Padawan learner.”

“Yeah, don’t call me that.” Gracie demanded. “But if you’re serious, then I guess I owe it to my mom to help you and not screw up his life when you finally access his other abilities.”

“Oh, yeah. Feeling the love, dearest daughter of mine.” Klaus mumbled, sitting up straighter and closing his eyes to try on this mental concentrating thingy. “Feeling. The. Love.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego is having trouble perceiving this new reality again.  
> Klaus is now having a grand old time.  
> Davy's favorite mermaid is Diego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY ABOUT THIS BEING LATE!
> 
> "Little brother, life is hard, get a helmet."  
> \-- Eric Matthews, Boy Meets World
> 
> That has been the last two weeks! My bad, guys, I didn't know it had been this long!  
> ***  
> So this is sort of like a filler, more plot will happen in the next chapter!
> 
> ALSO  
> I’Ve been thinking about doing small one-shot Drabble of the Klaus and Diego from this perfect world. Them getting together,chasing Reginald out,having Gracie and Davy,raising them. What do you think?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, love you! <3

_ January 24, 2007 _

_ Pogo says I’m far along enough that he can now determine the sex of our baby. And as much as I want to argue how archaic it is to suddenly start planning everything about this baby’s life just because of what’s between its legs...even I will admit I’m curious. Though we agreed on a green bear theme no matter the presence of a dick or a va-jay-jay. Diego didn’t like my Bear and twink joke as soon as he agreed to the theme, I’m in love with a dud. _

_ Not only that but NAMES! Oh my god, Diego and I are having the worst arguments about them! I like Brad. But Diego knew instantly I was only saying it because he knows I like to pause that scene in  _ Troy _ where Brad Pitt is naked and you just want to lick him. Nor was Diego a fan of Orlando… _

_ Not to be cliche, but like flower names. I always thought Lily, Rose, or Iris really set the mood for someone. I didn’t get a huge no on that. And it's not even that I’m hoping its a girl over a boy, I really don’t care. I just want ten toes and ten fingers, I want it to be healthy. And I really don’t want them to grow up and be as fucked up as us. I want them to experience nothing but happiness.  _

_ Maybe to be new age we could go unisex, like Sage, or Skylar. Would that make us cool parents? Would the names go out of style in twenty years? Like  _ Reginald _ , oh my god, can you say eww? I could never think of dad as a child. I fully and firmly believe that the guy was born an old man, he came out of the va-jay-jay as is. Monocle and all. _

_ One name I have been thinking of, ever since I watched Diego and Mom the night we got Reginald out of here, and if we have a daughter...I don’t know, but Grace isn’t the worst name in the world. I know it would make Diego happy, more than happy.  _

_ Would that get confusing? Like if we had a boy and went with Diego Jr. You walk into a room and say “Diego” but get two heads looking your way. Would it be the same with the girl if we went with Grace?  _

_ DJ? That isn’t too bad. Hey, a name and future career. We can get Vanya to get him into music or something. _

_ Grace. Grace. Grace Iris. Grace Lily. Grace Lilith. Lil’ Grace. Grace Lilith Hargreeves. _

_ Gracie.  _

_ Yeah. I think I can live with that one. _

 

***

 

For a full five minutes, Diego didn’t think anything was amiss. He knew he was in his room, his childhood bedroom at the Academy. He knew the sun was shining through a crack in the blinds even if they were pulled down over the window, so it was morning. He could hear the occasional footfall past his closed door so others were there too. For those five blissful minutes, everything was perfect. And then he rolled over and reached his arm out across the bed from him...only to find cold sheets.

_ And then it all came crashing back _ :

_ Their world ending. _

_ This new crazy universe where he and Klaus were together and had kids. _

_ Klaus was actually pregnant with their current one right now. _

_ These lives were pre-set and they basically just took over these bodies. _

_ They were completely socially functioning adults _ . 

_ Ones who actually wanted to reopen the academy _ . 

Was it weird, that of  _ all _ the things so wrong with the situation, it was this little issue that Diego was having the hardest accepting? He couldn’t see himself as a teacher or a drill sergeant-like Reginald had been. Hell, he was better suddenly finding himself as a father. 

Diego knew that a situation became what you made of it. If you try to be a good parent, your kids have a better chance of turning out decent. Look at how this world’s Diego and Klaus tried with their kids here compared to Reginald fucking them up. And if Reginald had given a damn that they were children and not mini Army troops with it came to their ‘training’, would they have turned out to be better adults?

Diego didn’t find it too hard to believe that Gracie and Davy might be able to handle the world better when they’re older, a lot better than Diego and his siblings. They had parents who cared enough to actually see to that too. Reginald basically wrote the book on How Not To Raise Your Superpowered Brats.

_ The Daddy’s Boy From Space _

_ The Aging Dime Store Batman _

_ The Persuasive Hollywood Starlet _

_ The Pretty Motormouthed Psychic Junkie _

_ The Boy Assassin Out Of Time _

_ The Dead Lovecraftian Sushi Roll _

_ The Neglected Musical Nuclear Bomb _

Those were Reginald Hargreeves’ children, the ones he raised at an arm’s length. He never loved those kids, he loved what they could do. They were barely even children, not really. A child was what Davy got to be now, what Gracie was growing up from and leaving behind. 

Diego rolled over to his back, pulling the sleeve of his shirt down. He brushed his fingers over the sickly colored ink there, the black fading to a garish green that made up the umbrella under his skin. It’s what you got for tattooing teenagers, the ink faded and discolored, and no one fucking bothered to get it touched up. Diego had been tempted to carve it off his arm with one of his knives as soon as he could. Why didn’t he?

He could never do this to his kids, didn’t matter if Gracie was about their age when they had gotten it. If she wanted a tattoo, a real tattoo, after she was eighteen then fine. As long as she didn’t become a Skinhead or join some kind of cult (did the Umbrella Academy count as a cult?) Diego wouldn’t stop her. He had gotten one on his own terms on his torso later after leaving the school and Reginald behind. But holding Davy down and doing that to him? Doing that to the new baby coming after it was born? Reginald could do it would even a second thought. And Reginald was the last person Diego wanted around his kids, he was the last person Diego even wanted to be.

Diego dropped his arm and covered it back up with his sleeve, dropping all those thoughts so he could pull himself out of bed. He sat there on the side of the bed for a long moment, getting use to the vertical world. Running a hand along the headboard, just under the framed booties, Diego turned off the fairy lights he had switched on for Klaus last night while he was still with Davy. He didn’t even know if Klaus still slept with some kind of light on anymore, but given that the fairy lights were here even in this world, Diego had taken the chance. 

Eventually, he stood and stretched, testing out his shoulder that was alright enough he could live without the sling today. Granted, when he took the sling off last night he knew he wasn’t going to put it back on again the next day. So it was a little stiff, he’d be alright, pop a couple of aspirin or something. The sling got in the way of reaching for his knives, anyway.

Diego shuffled his way out to the hall, all the doors were open. Was he really the last one up?...he didn’t even know what time it was. By the time made it to the parlor Diego could smell food, at least. The grandfather clock by the door told him it wasn’t even nine in the morning yet. Everyone must be eating breakfast, well, count him in.

But walking into the kitchen, Diego kind of had to pinch himself to make sure what he was seeing. It was nothing too extravagant or outrageous. Everyone was there, sitting, chatting, drinking coffee or juice. Mom was humming while she cooked at the stove, and Pogo was actually in the middle of a conversation with Luther, Ben, and Five. Allison was braiding Gracie’s hair while she talked to Klaus across the table from her.

Klaus, who was sitting by Davy and  _ coloring _ with the kid in a coloring book, was the first one who saw Diego arrive and smiled at him, he even gave Diego a wink.

If last night was domestic, then this morning was...wow, Diego had no words. It was like the last two days didn’t even happen. Like the last  _ thirty years _ were never a thing and this was just their life. As if they had lived this every day.

“Well, if it isn’t Not-So-Sleeping-Beauty.” Five piped up when he too realized Diego had come down to the kitchen.

“It’s about time, Diego.” Allison nodded him from where she was doing some extravagant twinning and twisting to Gracie’s hair. “Klaus and Ben were about to rock-paper-scissors to see who had to go up there and hold a mirror under your nose.”

Gracie and Klaus snorted unison. In such a way that was so similar, and yet, oddly adorable. 

And then, before Diego could even reply, Davy held up the book he and Klaus had been working on. Taking right out from under the purple crayon Klaus had been using. “Daddy! Daddy, look! Mommy is helping me color a castle and a mermaid!”

“Aw man, Davy, come on, now the mermaid as purple in her tail.” Klaus pointed out, though he didn’t look too upset. There was even a slight smile on his lips as he stared down at the boy.

And if Diego had felt that they had literally fallen into the  _ Twilight Zone _ when they came to this world, then this was the  _ Uber Infinity Twilight Zone _ or something. Of all the things to wrap his head around, it was Klaus making nice with the kids. After the fiasco and the panic last night, what did eight hours of sleep do to change that? Because, right now, it didn’t even look like Klaus was acting.

He was probably standing there like a fucking goldfish, his mouth opening and closing, till Mom came by with a cup of coffee made just like he liked it.

“Morning, Diego, dear.” Mom greeted him, a kiss on his cheek and wrapping his hands around the mug. At least that was familiar enough.

“I don’t know if given him anything liquid is the best idea,Mom,” Ben warned, he took looked away from the conversation they were having with Pogo. “He might drown in it.” He snickered.

“Daddy can’t drown, Uncle Ben, he can breathe underwater!” Davy reminded, practically cheering it with his hands up, a blue and yellow crayon in each fist. Klaus had to rub his left ear since Davy was sitting to his left when he yelled Diego’s praises.

“Davy, what did we say about inside voices?” Five asked calmly, just like he did yesterday morning. 

Davy then hid his giggle into his hands and shook his head, “Oops.” Though he still didn’t look  _ too  _ apologetic about it.

“Just as long as you try to learn to remember,” Five nodded, taking a sip of his coffee and stared pointedly at Klaus while he still addressed Davy, “It’s not your fault you were never taught how to have a proper and polite conversation.”

Klaus stuck his tongue out at his brother, much like a little kid Davy’s age would have, but it seemed to rustle someone else’s feathers.

“Old dogs can learn new tricks, Aidan.” Gracie chimed in for the first time, glaring at Five over hers and Allison’s shoulders.

Which reminded, Diego, he really needed to nip that in the bud. The Five here was supposed to be close to this Diego and Klaus. Davy would start to know something was up with all the salt Five was laying out. One more thing to put on his to-do list, as soon as Diego could get his brain to believe what his eyes were seeing. 

Diego cleared his throat, walking around the table and setting a hand on Klaus’ shoulder. “Davy, I’m gonna need to borrow mommy for just a second, okay?”

“D, can it wait? I’m almost done with my picture.” Klaus pointed to his purple haired mermaid with a bright blue tail. 

It was actually nicely done, colored and shaded evenly and beautifully. Klaus had always taken to any kind of art project enthusiastically when he had to opportunity. But never had a chance to really explore it with the life and schedule Reginald set out for them. And when he was high Klaus had no motivation for anything. Maybe the Klaus from this world had more time on his hands to explore that route. 

“Oh, she’s so pretty, mommy!” Davy gasped, brushing his fingers over the purple hair. “I wish mermaids were real. But daddy is the closest thing to a mermaid.”

Now  _ that _ got everyone’s attention. And Diego so did  _ not _ feel his cheeks sting with warmth at the giggles and snickers. They were gonna have to do some kind of blood test or something on Davy to make sure he’s not some kind of mythical creatures. Who knows, it is a new strange world after all, maybe they exist here and Davy was actually adopted...even if he looked exactly like Klaus.

Klaus at least took pity on him and pat Davy’s head, “Exactly, and daddy is our favorite mermaid,isn’t he?”

Okay, so never mind the pity.

But Klaus did stand up and let Diego guide him to the far corner, away from earshot. He crossed his arms, looking expectantly from Diego, like he was really suffering here. Diego didn’t even know where to start, he was thrown for a loop  _ yet again _ .

“Are you alright?” Seemed like a good enough place to start with.

Though it just seemed to only gain him an elegant lift of a brow. “Why yes, Diego dear, as much as I can be given the situation and my current predicament.” Klaus gestured to his rounded midsection.

Again, not as helpful as Diego wanted. This Klaus was sounding less and less like his brother from yesterday. “Okay, so then how do you explain what’s going on here?”

“This is generally what we call ‘breakfast’,” Klaus made air quotes with his fingers and all, “You know, the meal you have when you wake up. Literally means breaking of the fast. I’m not sure where you’ve been for thirty years, but welcome to Earth.”

“Oh, knock it off.” Diego hissed, batting Klaus’ hands away, but not releasing them, just holding them low between their bodies. “I mean...you know. You were so freaked out yesterday, and last night I thought you were gonna have a panic attack when Davy asked you to read to him.”

“Oh, you mean  _ that _ . God, Diego, be more specific or people will think you’re just a pretty face, trust me.” It was as if Klaus really thought he was an idiot. 

Um,  _ hello _ , were the last two days really erased with this guy? Did anyone have Klaus freaking out on camera so Diego could show him Exhibit A?

“I got some advice from an old friend. Got a new perspective from a new one. I’m a better me today.The wonders of sobriety really help too, and all that.” Klaus shrugged.

Diego waited for more of an explanation, but Klaus looked done. Not sure what else Diego wanted from him. 

You had to be shitting him.  _ That was it _ ? It just took a peptalk and someone telling Klaus to get his head out of his ass? Diego literally did nothing but peptalk Klaus all day yesterday! And suddenly everything was beautiful and rose colored?

“Honestly, Diego, you’re gonna give a fella the wrong idea if you keep that hanging open.” Klaus warned, giving Diego a hand on closing his mouth where his jaw had obviously dropped at this total 180 show Klaus was pulling off. 

Excuse Diego for being redundant, but  _ what the actual fuck _ ?

“Now, give mama a kiss and make it look good. We have tiny eyes watching.” Klaus demanded, nodding back over Diego’s shoulder where Davy would look over at them every so often.

And, really, Diego lost all ability to think and was now just a mindless being who let others tell him what to do. Because that’s exactly what he did, he leaned forward and kissed Klaus’ cheek because Klaus said to. And Klaus fluttered his lashes prettily and skipped back over to his seat next to their son as if he had done it a thousand and one times. 

Let it never be said that Allison was the only actress in the family, because Klaus was fucking Oscar worthy right now. Though Diego might be head to head with him, feeling a bit like that mentally handicapped brother character in this dog pile of siblings, because he couldn’t get his brain to move out of the sweet molasses that came with touching Klaus.

He only snapped out of it when Mom announced breakfast was finally ready. Granted, the announcement got everyone’s attention. One foot in front of the other was how Diego found himself at the table, sitting on Klaus’ right. Everyone straightened up and faced forward, adults and they were still full of anticipation for Mom’s cooking.

Gracie caught Diego’s bewildered look and tilted her head in question, Diego shook his head and then nodded Klaus’ way, who was facing Ben and not privy to the silent conversation next to him. 

And then Gracie smiled and nodded, like  _ a real actual smile _ . A smile because of Klaus. And Diego really wondered just how much he had missed while asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cliche life changing ultrasound. But with a little surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll!  
> Next up will be the little one shots from this fic, revolving around the other universe's Klaus and Diego! I'm going for it!
> 
> Also, can you guess just who's file it is Diego is looking at? ;)  
> Little hint dropping there.
> 
> I LOVE ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS AND COMMENTERS! YOUR COMMENTS FUEL MY KLIEGO FIRE!!!!!!!  
> <3 <3 <3

_ February 14, 2007 _

_ With all this freedom from dad and baby talk, I’ll admit that it's kind of rare for Diego and I have a moment together that is just about  _ us _. It's crazy planning for one kid, I have no idea how dad planned for seven. Actually, I know he was trying to go for more than just us, there were forty-three of us born that day after all. Just one more way to disappoint him. But I was so focused on the due date for little Gracie here I barely remembered about that special little day that came for couples here in innocent February till Allison brought it up.  _

_ So it just proves that I’m the worst boyfriend ever. And on our  _ first Valentine's Day officially together _! You’d think I don’t know how a calendar works. And then I just felt even more guilty when Diego dragged me to the roof tonight for a candlelit dinner, like it was some kind of perfect Hollywood rom-com.  _

_ Diego is the one who is perfect. Way too perfect for me. _

_ And then he brought up the talk of  _ marriage _ when we turn eighteen later this year, after Gracie is born. To think the guy who is legally my brother wants to marry me and have our biological child there as flower girl or something. I think I saw this episode of  _ Jerry Springer _. At least I wouldn’t have to change my name.  _

_ I didn’t exactly give Diego an answer. We literally have three months until our daughter is born, can we not get past that first before we start planning the rest of our lives? Granted, the next eighteen years are sort already booked with the miraculous event that is raising our child. But you know what I mean! _

_ Or,  _ I  _ know what I mean..don't I? _

_ Diego and I fought so hard to get to where were are now, why aren’t I jumping at the first chance to make sure I get to keep him as mine for the next fifty or sixty years? Am I settling for just having his kid? _

_ He put in so much work tonight, making it so lovely, probably hiding the whole thing from me with Mom’s help. Diego was trying to be sweet and romantic stealing a moment for just the two of us before Gracie is born, and there I was, internally screaming in panic the whole time. God, I hope I didn’t ruin his hard work.  _ Our  _ hard work.  _

_ And this is why we can’t have nice things, Klaus.  _

_ I just...is it lame to say I don’t want Diego thinking about marriage out of obligation just because I’m his baby mama now? I want what had before, what we have now. But if there is to be more, I want him to want it because he  _ wants me _. Not just out of some old archaic thought that because he knocked me up he needs to put a ring on it. Both Gracie and I deserve better.  _

_ I want better. But I also want Diego. _

 

***

“You know, I’m actually a little excited about this Umbrella Academy 2.0 thing.”

Diego hummed, looking through a stack of files of the new ‘students’ of this said UA 2.0 (that’s how Gracie and Five were abbreviating it at least).

“Think about it, D,” Klaus went on, swinging his legs from the exam table he was perched on while they waited for Pogo, “It’ll be like our own Hogwarts, or like  _ Professor Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters _ !”

Again, Diego hummed, acknowledging Klaus was talking but not really paying attention to the actual words. He was a little busy wrapped up in a file of someone who sounded...oddly familiar. Someone with the ability to stop and pause time. She had the same birthday as them, but there was a big red X on her availability. An additional note in Allison’s handwriting -- or  _ this _ universe’s Allison -- saying they couldn’t get a hold of this person. This Winifred Pendarghast. Born in the Ukraine, in a part that was raked by war and bad times. It reminded Diego of where Reginald had fetched Vanya and Klaus when they were born, on the bad side of the Soviet Union just before the wall fell.

There was a black and white photo of a little blonde girl, hair so fair it was almost white. Winifred’s eyes looked like a light color here, a gray or blue maybe. She looked so sad, at such a young age she looked almost haunted, nothing bright or lively about her. Nothing like the happiness that just naturally clung to a kid like Davy. Winifred kind of had that pale look like Mom...but was different in some other way that was still recognizable. Diego just didn’t know how And if he held the photo any closer to his face he’d go cross-eyed. 

“ _ Diego!” _

Diego jumped, slamming the file closed and blinking up at the room around him. Klaus was giving him an exceptionally judgmental pissed off look. 

“God, you really weren’t listening to me at all, were you? Such hurt, Diego.” Klaus faked a pout, a hand on his chest dramatically. “Ignoring me to make goo-goo eyes at someone in black and white even, nice touch.”

Diego rolled his eyes and tossed Winifred Pendarghast’s file back onto the stack he had with him. He knew Pogo was giving his daily check of Vanya’s vitals, but come on! They were just there for Klaus’ five month check up. Just spread some jelly, roam a wand around, and let’s go!

...Yes,  _ now _ Diego knew just how dirty that sounded. Thank god he didn’t just say that out loud in front of Klaus. He wouldn’t have lived it down all day.

“Hey,” Klaus nudged Diego’s knee softly with a purple painted toe. Klaus, Gracie, and Allison finally got their girl’s night and one of them painted Klaus’ toes because he couldn’t reach around his baby bump. “What is going on in that ruggedly handsome noggin of yours, D? I know you’re still kind of wigged out because of the reopening the Academy thing, but I thought you reading through those files was a positive step forward.”

Diego shrugged, crossing his arms so he didn’t have to pick up another file. “I don’t know...just weirded out, I guess. Felt like I saw a ghost or something.”

“Oh, ha ha. I wonder what that feels like.” Replied the actual psychic who  _ could _ see ghosts humorlessly. Though, Klaus had really yet to see one here in this universe. But he was told that was apart of this whole pregnancy thing. Because the ghosts were still there, Gracie was still seeing them.

“I don’t mean like  _ that _ .” Diego waved them off with an eyeroll. He was tempted to even show Klaus the photo of Winifred Pendarghast, but Diego didn’t want to be like beating a dead horse. Maybe it really was him wanting to see something to keep the Academy from reopening.

Diego didn’t get a chance to explain himself since Pogo chose  _ now _ to come see them. For what it’s worth, Pogo learned a long time ago to not ask questions about the conversations he always had the misfortune to come into the middle of. He was probably the smartest guy in the place, smarter than Reginald and Five.

“Oh, hey, Pogo. How is Van-Van doing? You know, she is gonna be real sorry she is missing all the fun out here.” Klaus nodded, leaning past Pogo to try to get a better look at their comatose sister. “She still has no idea what kind of wacky world we landed ourselves in.”

“Miss Vanya’s vitals are the same as yesterday, Master Klaus. Nothing dire, but no improvement. Now, if you’d please.” Pogo gestured for Klaus to sit back to start the exam. 

It appeared that this world’s Klaus really knew how to prepare for doing this whole thing a fourth time. He really had a maternity wardrobe all set out within his side of the closet and in his drawers. Today, their Klaus was wearing something in a light baby blue today, high waisted to give generous room to his oversized stomach. It was pretty, and fluttery around his knees with gold ribbon work. He looked like Wendy Darling straight out of  _ Peter Pan _ .

It also made it easy for Pogo to help pull a blanket up to Klaus’ hips for modesty’s sake so Klaus could pull the dress up and expose his stomach. Enough for the gel to get smeared across his stomach so Pogo could do an ultrasound,and for Klaus to squeak at the gel being cold. When they had done this a month ago, literally right after falling into this world, there was  _ a lot _ going on and too much to take everything in. Not to mention Diego was having a bit of a medical issue of his own with his dislocated shoulder.

Now, it was the first time  _ really _ seeing Klaus’ stomach like this, large and swollen. But not in an off-putting way, sort of more in a vision of fascination. If he thought Klaus would allow it Diego would already have hands on it, exploring, maybe even worshiping a bit. It certainly looked like there was a baby there,  _ their _ baby. 

“So, let’s see what River Song here has been up to.” Klaus mumbled when Pogo grabbed the ultrasound wand.

“You’re  _ still _ calling the kid that?” Diego sighed, settling by Klaus’ side so he could have a better look at the screen behind Pogo.

“You’re  _ still  _ asking me that?” Klaus rebutted, but still took Diego’s hand in his when Pogo pressed the wand to his skin, searching out the little one just underneath. “Maybe watch the show before you start judging me,D.  _ Then  _ you’ll understand.”

“Sort of got a couple other things on my mind first.” Though Diego kind of lost focus on the conversation when the ultrasound screen found something vaguely baby-esque there.

“Ah, there we are.” Pogo nodded in affirmation, eyes getting clinical at the screen. 

Diego heard Klaus suck in a breath, wonderous green eyes glued to the little figure there. Maybe Klaus had been in shock last time too, he had passed out as soon as Davy met them and then left. But now, there with Klaus and holding his hand like this...it felt downright domestic, certainly  _ expectant _ . And when Pogo hit an innocent little button that suddenly filled the tiny space with a rhythmic hummingbird-like sound Diego suddenly felt like he had robbed the last three times the Diego and Klaus from this world had done this. 

Gracie, and Davy, and Ellie. Did they all sound like this? And seeing them through the ultrasound monitor, did they all  _ feel _ like this?

“According to the records we have of Master Klaus’ previous pregnancies, all seems to be well here.” Pogo assessed, taking a chart that had been next to the monitor and started jotting down information on it.

It might have been the most cliche moment of Diego’s life. Because when Klaus looked up at him, eyes wet and sparkling like some more precious than any crown jewels in the world, Diego couldn’t help himself when he leaned down and pulled Klaus into the most beautiful kiss. And Klaus did nothing to fight it, he even leaned into it, silently asking for more.

Of course, then he heard Pogo clear his throat, it all came crashing down on him and Diego pulled away as fast as he could. So fast, that Klaus almost fell off the exam table and Diego couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and steadying him. 

“Diego?” Klaus sounded like he was trying really hard to hide the confusion, but he couldn’t keep out that there was little hurt in there too.

“I-I-I -- ,” Damn it! Of all the times for his stutter to come back! “I have t-to go take th-these back.” Diego grabbed the files he had been flipping through and bolted out of there like his life depended on it. 

Klaus hadn’t even had the chance to wipe the gel off his skin before Diego was out of sight.


End file.
